Anything He Can Handle
by Elizabeth Gray
Summary: It was just another mission for Jace Wayland-nothing he couldn't handle. Protect Clarissa Fray and make sure the Clave doesn't get her. But little does he know that Clary has her own agenda as well…
1. Chapter 1

_ Hello reader, my story is a Mortal Instruments fan fiction, one version that contains all of them as normal, human people. Of course, knowing Jace and Clary they don't exactly blend in even though they're not shadow hunters in this story. The "normal" versions of them aren't that bad…especially when they have a little twist. _**Disclaimer**_**:**_** All characters, names of organizations and settings belong to Cassandra Clare. The plot is mine. **

_** It was just another mission for Jace Wayland**_**-**_**nothing he couldn't handle. Protect Clarissa Fray and make sure the Clave doesn't get her. But little does he know that Clary has her own agenda as well….**_

Chapter One

I had to say that I was surprised when I was called into the office. That wasn't to say that I wasn't liked- everyone liked me, I'm sure but there were those who simply refused to cave and Valentine Morgenstern was one of them. The room had the lovely, always present, metallic smell of the pollution coming from the East River. It had always amazed me of the obliviousness of people going on with their mundane lives. They never seemed to notice the figures, clad in the traditional Circle uniform of all black slinking into alleyways or hanging in the corner at bars-watching and maintaining order. Order is everything and we-The Circle keep it.

The Central is located along the East River; bordering Chinatown so take-out was a common thing around here. It's a large gray, bricked building covered with green nets thrown carelessly over the sides because it was "under construction." It's been in construction for over twenty years but that's because the Circle's chummy with its politicians, you see, when your entire business, job and life revolves around taking out targets, you tend to want to be friendly with the powerful people.

I winked at the Kaelie-Valentine's receptionist as I sauntered in and she giggled. My lips curved into a small smile as I reached to the door. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair and tried to keep my face impassive. It was always a struggle not to when I got my missions but now with Valentine- the head of the Council of the Circle requesting me? Could my life get any weirder? Sebastian was already lounging on one of the seats when I walked in. He lifted his dark eyes and smirked as I took my seat next to him. _Cocky bastard, _I thought but then struggled not to grin as I thought about who exactly I was talking about. Valentine was leaning in his ridiculously overstuffed armchair as he gazed at us impassively across the wooden desk. The sun steamed through the open window casting dust into the air and landing on his silver hair highlighting face. There was a scuffle as Hodge Starkweather- Valentine's personal assistant, ass kisser and ego booster cleared his throat and shifted his notepad to his other hand.

"Herondale, you're late." He snapped. I shrugged.

"Fashionably late." I corrected. Hodge rolled his eyes as Valentine raised his eyebrows at me.

"Exactly like Stephan…" He murmured thoughtfully. I bit back the slight clench in my stomach at the mention of my "father" as I struggled to keep my façade.

"Why are we here?" Sebastian asked. I never thought this would happen but- I was actually thankful towards him. Hodge stepped up and gave us the common manila folders. I flipped mine open.

Case: 66307

Operative on task: Jonathon Christopher Herondale

Additional Operatives: Sebastian Verlak

Status: Field Agent: Guardian

It was there that I stopped reading. There were two types of field agents- the hunters and the guardians. The hunters are those who eliminate targets-important ones from at an angle or close enough to stick a knife in their stomachs. But as much as the Circle loved bloodshed, with the killing we also had to protect certain people too, mostly the people who pay us the most and the occasional president or senator. That is left to the guardians. I was not a guardian. I was trained to be a hunter that was all I ever was and that was all I was ever told to be. I raised an eyebrow as I glanced at Valentine. He was staring at me with a hard look in his eye.

Herondale I know that you are qualified only as a hunter and trust me I wouldn't ask you if I could avoid it." I fought a smirk right there. "But the person that you are protecting serves as a great asset to this company and your skills are needed." My curiosity was peaked as I flipped the page up to find my subject. There was a photo clipped to the page as I took it. It was a photo of a girl, completely unaware of the camera. She was strolling down the street with a bag in hand juggling a large, white tube of paper. She was fairly pretty with bright red hair and green eyes that was squinting at a sign.

Subject: Clarissa Fray (Fairchild)

Description: Hair color: Red

Eye color: Green

Height: 5'

Age: 16

Birthday: August 14, 1995

Current Address: 29 Spring Street Apt. 17 New York NY 10002

Mother: Jocelyn Fray (Fairchild) (Missing)

Father: John Clark (Deceased)

Mission Objective: Jocelyn Fray has recently gone missing without a trace after discovering some incriminating evidence against the Clave. Your objective is to locate and protect her daughter, Clarissa Fray long enough so that she can testify against the Clave.

So that's what it was about-going against the Clave. The Clave was the Circle's biggest competitor and enemy. While we specialize in hunters, they're more stocked in defense and protection. It was like the Secret Service. I snorted.

"So you want me to protect this girl just so we can take down our biggest enemy?" I asked.

"It's more than that Herondale. This is the last standoff between everything the Clave has done and everything we have tried to prevent. Clarissa Fray is our key into bringing their operation down. Her mother would have been more direct except our spies have told us that the Circle got to her first. Your job is to keep the Circle away from her- protect her at all costs. We need her testimony." Valentine's eyes bored into my head. I closed the folder.

"I don't really do protecting…" I grinned as I saw Hodge's face turn red with anger.

"You will if you want to keep your status and lodgings here Herondale." I sighed dramatically.

"You just had to be a hard-ass didn't you Hodge?" I chuckled slightly at the ridiculous stutters that followed. "Alright, if I'm really in big demand than I supposed a change of scenery won't hurt."

"Very good and you Verlak?" Valentine's voice snapped Sebastian out of his deep reading as he fixated his gaze on Valentine.

"Yes sir." He answered.

"Excellent. You two will be sent out in the morning, here is your new address." He handed me a small slip of paper. "You're dismissed." Sebastian and I made our way to the coffee room. I stirred my usual- black with no sugar or milk.

"You know Herondale; they say the color of your coffee reflects your soul." Verlak smirked at me. I rolled my eyes but didn't take them off of the file.

"It's actually the eyes you dumbass and if it was coffee, you soul would look like the color of shit." I calmly took a sip, lifting my eyes to gaze at Verlak's highly diluted cup of coffee. I returned my focus to the picture of Clarissa Fray. She would be the girl that I was going to protect for who knows how long, the person that I was going to put my life on the line for whether she liked it or not. I stepped to the sink and poured my coffee down the drain, feeling fully awake than ever. Guardians always come back shot or dead-sacrificing their lives for their subjects even if they didn't want them to…even if they didn't know that they did. There was a fresh wave of anger and frustration that ran through me as I realized that I would be expected to do the same thing. I grabbed my coat that was hanging off of the chair. I needed to run.

"Where are you going?" Verlak asked as I pushed open the glass door. I opened my mouth to respond when a sharp call rand out.

"Verlak, here now!" Hodge barked.

"Damn…" Verlak mumbled. "This must be because I fell asleep on the patio…" When he saw my raised eyebrow he rushed on "I swear I didn't know how that chick managed to take off my clothes-"

"Good luck." I interrupted as I started down the hallway. I wasn't in the mood to listen to Verlak's stories. The cool air of the East River hit my face as I pushed open the heavy metal door. I soon fell in stride with every other runner jogging down the track along Pier 17 listening to the gentle sloshing of the river and the rhythmic clack of the cars over the F.D.R. _Clarissa Fray….mother disappeared without a trace…..keep away from the Clave…. _I gained speed now, hoping to leave this job behind with the rushing water.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Hello reader! First of all, thank you to everyone who PM'd (not sure if that can be used to a verb) me and gave me constructive criticism or just complimented my work or added my story to their favorites I really, truly appreciate it and thank you all. Second order of business is…a switch of point of views (yes I'm sorry to those who really hate these) but trust me when I say that this is going to happen a fair amount of times. Don't worry; you get to see both points of view pretty evenly. Besides I like switches in POV's because God knows what Jace was thinking during the dirty, sexy alley scene in COFA ;)_

Chapter 2

It has been two weeks, three days, ten hours, forty minutes and 26 seconds since my mother disappeared, two weeks and three days of interrogation and long and silent trips to the police station, of chewing on my lip anxiously waiting for any news to come, of sobbing with fear when no one can hear me. Luke is worried too, which is what scares me because as long as I have known Luke, which is my entire life, I have never seen him this scared and that makes the anxiety and fear increase by a twofold and settle in its place in my stomach, occasionally prickling my body with shocks of fear and worry. The sun was slowly creeping across the room revealing tiny dust mites twirling around in the air. The abnormally warm air blew in and swirled around my face, carrying the faint scent of car exhaust and hot tar. It was one of those moments where I couldn't get up. I just lay there, glancing around at the guestroom of the Lightwoods. It was neat, clean and nothing like my room at home. Home. The last time I had been there, the cops were searching my house.

_It was a cool night as condensation clung to the window, causing heavy drops of moisture to slide off the glass, blurring everything outside but you could still see the blurs of red and blue light, hear the squawks and beeps of unfamiliar voices, obscured by static and talking in codes. I still remember the detective who spoke to me. She was tall and lean with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. _

_ "Look Ms. Fray, missing cases turn up all the time and the missing person usually appears in about a week, are you sure your mom just didn't go on a joyride with her friends or something?" I was sitting at the table, watching the officers wander in and out, tugging on drawers and opening cabinets, exposing my entire life out in the open. I shook my head and I twisted my fingers. _

_ "She doesn't do that." My mother was the most responsible person I knew. She was the one who calculated the weekly food budget, the one who stopped me from getting sick on chocolate every Halloween, the one who made sure that Simon and I didn't tear up the house while playing Mario Kart. My heart clenched when they reached the mantle. Hanging above it was a portrait of my father….he died before I was born but mom always had his picture up. It had always made me feel so safe and watched over as a kid even when Luke was there. I would imagine how my mom and dad interacted…like a normal couple with fights and making up but I wouldn't know. Mom didn't really date. "Don't touch that!" I snapped as I stood up in protest. The detective sighed as she scribbled something on a notepad. I sat down and put my head in my hands. I had called everyone, mom's studio, Luke, the Lightwoods, Simon, even her art class but no one has seen a trace of Jocelyn Fray. It was like she vanished with the swirling shapes of fog illuminated by the streetlights. _

_ "Look kid, I'm sorry but there's really nothing I can do. We can keep looking for her but we probably won't find anything and that's the truth. I'm pretty sure she'll turn up sooner or later..."_

Nearly three weeks later and mom hasn't returned. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep as I listened to the loud clanging of pots and pans downstairs. There was a faint sound of a saw and the sharp smell of plaster. I wasn't surprised. The Lightwoods lived across the street from a rundown church that was being renovated. That unfortunately meant wake up calls at 6a.m to the delightful humming of a chainsaw. I sighed as I shifted over and looked at the clock. I had been in bed for half an hour. I forced myself up as I prepared myself for another day. The halls were all a sterile white as I wandered through the twisting passages to the kitchen, occasionally spotting a door. I had slept over at Izzy's house many times but somehow it felt foreign. I still couldn't believe I was here or why I was here. Luke had insisted that I stay with the Lightwoods considering the fact the he would be at the store for the majority of the day and that it would be safer with Izzy and Alec with me. Simon's mom was out of town so his place wasn't an option. I clambered down the stairs to find Isabelle and Simon sitting at the island. They glanced up at me as I sat down. Alec was probably staying over at Magnus's. I had to hide a smile as I thought f my last time Alec was forced down by the wrath of Magnus's eccentric color choices and overload of glitter.

"God please tell me you ordered Taki's Izzy!" I moaned. As much as I loved her, Isabelle wasn't that great of a cook…the problem being that she's not able to admit it. Izzy rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Completely harmless toast." She announced as she shoved a plate full of crispy golden slices in front of me. I looked at her in surprise, ignoring the sense of frustration at not being able to raise an eyebrow, and then glance casually at the kitchen counter.

"Apparently not for the toaster." I mumbled as I broke off a piece of toast. I didn't know that it was possible to feel sympathy for an inanimate object until now. The poor thing was falling apart with its wires showing and tangled and I thought I saw faint sparks flying from the broken contraption. Izzy scowled and went to throw the hunk of junk into the trash. There was a moment of silence before I turned to Simon. He was looking down at the table. It felt odd I mean I had known Simon my entire life, he's always been my best friend but it has never been awkward between us, we always knew what to say to each other….until now. I sighed now everything's changed.

"So…..how are you holding up?" Simon asked. I gave him a look. I had been asked that question a total of 10,000 times and as much as I appreciated the concern, I'd rather have a normal conversation with someone about something other than my feelings. "Alright alright I won't ask. Jeez Fray, just trying to show some concern!" I snorted as I gently socked him in the arm and he dramatically rubbed the sore spot.

"Thanks but I can handle it, besides should I be concern that my punch dislocated your arm?" We both started chuckling. It was nice to feel…normal again. I was halfway through breakfast before I heard Isabelle's voice from the living room.

"Uhh...Clary, I think you should see this!" I walked over to the living room and spotted Isabelle standing there with an expression of sympathy and sadness on her face. My stomach churned with dread as I turned to the television and saw the news channel. The reporter was standing in front of the police station with the fake, tragic look on her face.

"The search for Jocelyn Fray has unfortunately reached a dead end. She reported missing approximately two weeks ago on a Friday night. Officers have been conducting a mass search for any location in which she might be hiding. "The screen shifted and my heart clenched to see the detective.

"I'm afraid we have done all we can and unfortunately, these types of things happen more often than folks think. So for now, until any other pieces of evidence is revealed, we are closing the case-" It was then that I had to stop watching because the bile had built up in my stomach and it was getting too much for me to handle. I rushed to the sink as I dry heaved, not understanding the nausea and only feeling the crushing despair and anger that surrounded me, which blurred everything else in sight. The faint scent of vanilla wafted in range and I knew the Isabelle and Simon were there. I sighed as my hands clenched the edges of the sink. I could feel the hard steel press into my palms but I could care less.

You never think that it could ever happen to you. The horror stories of young women being kidnapped on the streets at night, the home invasions that left kids orphans. You watch the stories and feel a sense of security thinking that the odds of that happening are one in a million. You're trapped in the thin bubble of naivety until it pops. I downed a glass of water and gently put the glass on the table. After sitting with me for a few hours, Izzy had dragged Simon to who knows where, sensing my need for time alone. The nausea had faded leaving only sadness. Mom had been the one who took care of me, the one who enrolled me in art classes and bought me my first sketch book. Now she was gone and there was a crushing finality in that news report that she wasn't coming back. They had given up. At those words my hands tightened into fists. They had given up. I didn't, no I _couldn't_understand how they could just give up searching for a person. There was no body, no evidence of death. The lump in my throat grew. I didn't even know what happened to her, what she thought when she disappeared, or even if she was alive! That was the worst part-not knowing. I blinked away the burning sensation in my eyes. _I swear I will find out what happened to you mom, and let anyone try to stop me. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello reader!_ _Welcome to the third chapter of AHCH and yes I'm sorry that they haven't met yet but they will meet and soon! By soon I mean in a few chapters so please bear with me here! As promised if you read my author's note in the last chapter, Jace will be taking over here…. just a note: __**no offense to anyone living in the Lower East Side, it's really a great place but for the sake of our amusement…..let's let Jace suffer a little ;)**_

Chapter 3

So far my mission started out with shoving my luggage into a too small taxi, attempting to argue with the driver in Portuguese about the supposed tip (I was doubtful since he broke the handle of my suitcase when he tried to put it in the trunk) and riding an elevator with a mysterious stain in the corner that appeared to be urine. _That's what you get when you're stationed in the lower east side _I thought as I cursed out Valentine and Hodge in my head. I growled as I tried shoving the key into the door. In total frustration, I kicked the door and to my shock and slight horror, there was a click and the door opened to the place where I would be spending a lot of my time.

_Trust Hodge to book me a room with a breakable lock in New York…he's already trying to kill me. _I sighed as I picked up a screw from the ground; _I really need to fix that. _I set my bag down as I peaked around. It was a typical New York apartment, cramped and my stuff wasn't even in it yet. The living room and the kitchen were in the same place with the stove and refrigerator shoved in one corner with the TV and a ratty couch leaning on the other. A small hallway led me to a bedroom with a bed, small dresser and a closet and a bathroom. Unpacking was never a hard task for me since I was trained to bring as little stuff as possible, not that I hoped that I would be staying here long.

I sighed as I wandered around the halls. _It has to be here somewhere…._Damn it! They knew that I hated playing hide and seek. I ran my hands over the smooth, plain dry wall. There was nothing out of the ordinary, everything was smooth and- my fingers caught on the wooden frame of a small oil painting of a farm. Without hesitation I tossed the painting behind me and it clattered to the floor. I smirked as I saw the faint outline of a rectangle in the wall. _It's always behind the painting…_I slowly ripped a piece of the wallpaper away to reveal a small key slot. Every operative has their own key when they're promoted to field work. I slipped mine in and twisted. There it was. The beautiful, deathly, dangerous, never-let-your-kid go near, pile of weapons. I reached in and pulled out a fully loaded one.

I examined my stash. This girl must be important if they're trusting me with this many weapons. I'm not the person who was most known for being careful….in fact I was pretty trigger happy. I reached in and pulled out a dagger. Excellent. I've always been a fan of blades for some reason, probably because that was the first thing my father had ever let me train with. A shiver went though me as I glanced at the pink scars that were well hidden by my swirling black tattoos…but they were still there…and they always will be.

I sighed as I collapsed on the couch. The Fray case was posted all over the news. The disappearance of Jocelyn Fray and the termination of her case was plastered everywhere. _Wonder how Clarissa's taking that…_I thought as I flipped through the crappy basic channels. I glanced over at the door opening and Sebastian strolling in.

"Hey….the door doesn't lock." He mentioned as he walked to his room.

"Yea I noticed." I continued channel surfing (well if you consider it surfing since we only had about 12 channels, Valentine sure knew how to make a guy miserable). Sebastian emerged from his room after unpacking.

"This is boring, are we just going to spend the night watching Simpson reruns?" He complained. I had to grit my teeth to stop myself from slamming my "partner's" head against the drywall….the landlord wouldn't appreciate a very interestingly shaped hole in his walls.

"No unless you plan on having us braid each other's hair and tell each other our deepest darkest secrets." I snapped, still keeping my eyes on the flickering television screen. Sebastian rolled his eyes and picked up the other set of apartment keys and slipped them into his pocket.

"Well you know what? I'm going to start the first night off with a bang. There's this new club, Pandemonium uptown, wanna come?" I hesitated. What was I really going to get done alone? Besides, I could feel my lips curving into a smirk, what kind of girl can resist Jace Herondale? I turned to Sebastian.

"How much money did Hodge leave us for drinks?"

_Hey reader, short chapter I know but I promise you that this is the set up for the meeting. I always want you guys to know that you're free to ask me any question on a review or a PM and I will answer them in my next chapter or as a PM. Ok, that's all. Stick around for Clary's POV next and what she's going to do about her mom. This is Gray, signing out. _


	4. Chapter 4

_ Hey reader! Love from Hell, thank you for the suggestion and I'm sorry for my crappy paragraph writing. Unfortunately, I write on Microsoft word and even f I write in double space, it looks crushed and squeezed when I upload it and I will try to paragraph a bit more. BTW: I FINALLY GOT A Twitter! After years of peer pressure, I finally got one (not a good example for kids to follow but still), feel free to ask me anything about my stories I am more than happy to answer. Keep reviewing and being awesome and here's Clary's POV coming at you!_

Chapter 4

I wasn't how much time had passed since I went up to my room. There really wasn't much to do since all of my personal belongings were at my house. I thought of every place my mom could be, the art studio, Luke's…no she wouldn't leave without telling me…willingly anyway. Then that little idea that had been lying dormant for weeks since her disappearance….pushed away by denial had suddenly sprouted.

_What if….what if she hadn't gone willingly? What if she was taken…..taken away…but who would do that? _My mother wasn't one to make enemies but then again we were all teenagers once, we all have had our fits of anger but nothing would warrant a kidnapping.

My mind started racing with worry, where was she now? Was she hurt? Was she even alive? I had learned from the excessive watching of crime dramas that a person usually has about 48 hours to live…or was that just children? Whatever it was the time I was spending in my room could be time that my mom was out there being held God knows where and being forced to do God know what. I had to find her. I grabbed my coat. It was surprisingly easy to sneak out since Izzy and Simon were gone (making out probably). I slipped out the door onto the busy street and headed for the train station.

In the movies, when the hero or heroine is rushing to save the person that they care about, there's the dramatic music in the background with their face contorted in pure determination. For me, my rescue mission consisted of the loud music of Celine Dion spilling out of an i-pod turned on max and my heart thudding in fear.

I was jumpier than usual, examining every single person as a possible suspect. How can you know? How can you know that they person sitting next to you on the subway isn't a serial killer?

I pushed my way against the flow of traffic until I finally came to the blue doors of the police station. I took a deep breath as I shoved the doors open.

Inside was a flurry of activities, every desk filled with files and papers….files of other people who had lost their lives….I swallowed the lump in my throat as I made my way to a desk. I was on a mission to find my mom, I had promised her I would.

"Excuse me but do you know where I can find Detective Fay?" The officer glanced up at me over his glasses.

"Fay!" He hollered. I winced and there was the sound of heels at the door.

"What Michaels?" An annoyed filled the room as wide, shocked blue eyes landed on me.

"Ms. Fray…."

"I think my mom's been kidnapped." I interrupted, not having time for pleasantries. Detective Fay blinked at me for a moment.

"Please follow me to my office."

Her office space was surprisingly neat for a detective. The files were stacked neatly on top of a cabinet. The walls were bare and showed no personal belongings whatsoever, not even a photo of a dog.

"Please, have a seat." I sat. "So you say you think your mother has been kidnapped?" Her tone infuriated me. It was cool and calm almost impassive.

"Yes," I gritted my teeth. "I'm sure of it. She wouldn't leave without telling me and considering that there was no trace of her at all the other places that she would have normally been…..look there was no note or message or phone call-"

"Ms. Fray," Detective Fay leaned back in her chair and appraised me with a cool eye. "I'm afraid I cannot reopen an investigation merely on…interpretations and inferences made by a…adolescent. You are also emotionally involved in this case with makes you part in it quite….shaky."

"So you're saying I'm unreliable just because I'm looking for my mom?" I snapped at her. Never have I ever wanted to hit someone in the face more than I wanted to hit her. I considered throwing the pencil jar she had on her desk and splitting her perfectly frosted lips but refrained myself from doing so. There wasn't any need to break the law…..yet. Detective Fay shook her head.

"Clary I'm just suggesting that maybe…maybe she did go away. I mean the stress of a single parent and a struggling artist….you are too emotionally rooted in this case for the team to take a kidnapping seriously." There was a moment of silence as I realized what she was trying to say.

"So not only am I a drama queen but I fabricate stories to make up for my mother's absence and neglect!" I shrieked. That was it. I have had enough of this woman. I sucked in air as I tried to stop myself from punching her. In. Out. In. Out.

"Ms. Fray please-"

"You're pathetic." I spat out. "You can't deal with the fact that you've failed and that you lost a life during these two past weeks. At least I'm actually trying to find out what happened to her alive or dead. You use press conferences and files as a cover for the rescue you failed to make and now that I am here trying to help you find me mom, trying to help you do what you were supposed to do two weeks ago you make me sound insane. What the hell is wrong with you? How can you just let people fade away like this? But you know what? I don't need you and your stupid accusations. I'm going to find out what happened to her myself, no matter what, with or without your help."

I couldn't bear to smell the overwhelming scent of her too flowery perfume and didn't dare meet her shocked, icy blue eyes. I grabbed my coat and stormed out ignoring the shocked expressions of the other officers. I ran out and on to the street heading towards Hudson River Park.

It was sunny and warm as I sat on the bench and watched the children play tag and hide and seek with their mothers. It was then that I couldn't hold it in anymore and tears started escaping from my eyes as I started to sob.

Isabelle was freaking out by the time I got back. I decided not to tell her about the ordeal. She'd probably try and stop me telling me it was pointless or maybe because I wanted to be the one who found my mom and recued her and no one else.

"Come on Clary," She announced one day, pulling me off the couch. I made a grab for my sketch book but Isabelle ripped it out of my grip. "You can't just sit here all day sketching and being locked in your room thinking. You need to _live_!" I sighed. She was right. Ever since he police incident I had been looking up every article on my mother's disappearance. It wasn't fair to Isabelle, Simon or Alec. I owed them at least an appearance.

"Ok, Iz I'm sorry. What do you think we should do?" I tried to force a smile and keep myself from running back into my room and enveloping myself in witness statements and news articles. Isabelle smiled wickedly.

"I heard about this new club opening up uptown….it's called Pandemonium." A club? That wasn't exactly my idea of fun. But then again I deserved a break…and mom probably wouldn't want me to mope around all day. I sighed, knowing that I was going to regret this.

"So what am I going to wear?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my short, navy blue dress. I had at least, convinced Isabelle to allow me to wear tights under these but I unfortunately gave up two nights of good health by promising to eat her cooking. Simon pulled up in his car with Magnus and Alec already loaded in the back. I had to stifle a giggle at Magnus's outfit with his sparkly headband and tight pants and shirt. Alec was more conservative with his casual black tee and pants.

"Clary dear," Magnus looked over my outfit with a raised eyebrow (I still couldn't do it! "Isabelle?" He guessed. I sighed in confirmation and squeezed my way into the back.

"Hey Clary." Alec greeted. I smiled at him. It was odd. I haven't seen either of them in over a week. Then Izzy waltzed out with her white and surprisingly old fashioned dress with a large red ruby that hung from her neck. She smirked as she climbed in shotgun.

"White…ironic." Magnus snorted from the back.

"It may not represent my virtue but it represents my soul." Isabelle grinned as she clutched at the ruby. "Now let's go."

The club was in full swing by the time we got there, the line stretching out for blocks. Magnus thankfully, knew the owner and got us in without a hitch. The music was pulsating throughout the room as neon lights flashed everywhere. I shoved my way through gyrating bodies as I struggled for air. There was a clink of glass as Isabelle shoved a strange pink liquid in my face.

"Drink, it's really good!" I glanced at it dubiously. _Just do it Fray, live! _I took a deep breath and tilted my head back, pouring the alcohol down my throat.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Hey reader! To answer some of the recent questions, no, I'm not really one to describe wardrobes quite well as you can tell by my vague descriptions in the last chapter. I prefer to leave the details to the reader and let them picture the story the way they like to do it so aside from the setting and the plot, everything else is up to the reader to interpret. Thanks so much to those who are still following the story and giving me constructive criticism and thanks to those for all the kind words. You guys got luck because this is Jace's POV and they finally meet! _

Chapter 5

The last place I wanted to be is to be crushed in a rental with Sebastian but that was where I was at the moment. I gazed out the window at the rushing lights as I tried to suppress my growing urge to unlock the door and jump out. Jace Herondale does _not_ show up to clubs in an economy car rental with the driver speeding through traffic like a bat out of hell. I groaned in annoyance as I heard the all too familiar wail of a siren at our bumper. Sebastian cursed as he pulled over to the side with cars honking at him as they sped around us. The police car slowed and stopped and a figure stepped out.

"You were going 60 on a civilian street." We both looked up in surprise at the female voice. _This should be easy to get out of. _I smirked to myself. "Step out of the car and show your license and registration." I quickly unbuckled and got out. _Ok Herondale, time to get the charm on. _I eyed the officer as she spoke to Sebastian gesturing with her hands. I wanted to scoff at him, every New Yorker knew that the city speed limit was 30mph nobody ever followed it…but everyone was sure not to get caught like that idiot.

The officer wasn't that bad looking, great legs though. I couldn't see her face as it was partially hidden by the hat but I could see waves of brown hair peeking out from under it as she moved to shove Verlak's ID back into his hands. I scooted over to her.

"You know you really don't have to give us a ticket," I made my voice thick and syrupy like honey as I tried to catch her eye. "No one will know what you did. Everyone breaks the speed limit anyway….even you do sometimes." I smirked with triumph as a shiver ran through her body but soon realized that it was laughter.

"Unfortunately my intention for driving twice the speed limit is not to get to a club before high time." Wow, she was British…but even her accent was harsh. She scribbled something on a sheet of paper and shoved it to Sebastian as she walked away. "Don't allow me to catch you two doing this again…..Hodge won't be happy about it." My eyes met hers in shock as I gazed into the deep brown eyes and she winked and walked back to the car and sped off.

"What did she give you?" I snatched the paper from Sebastian.

"Jeez, in a hurry much?" He chuckled. They were getting better at this-disguising. I hadn't even recognized her, hadn't even though about her being an agent. It set my nerves on edge.

"Clarissa Fray" was scribbled into the name slot, "Alicante High School" was written in the street address along with the address.

"Guess that's where we're going tomorrow." I muttered as we climbed back into the car.

The club was packed by the time we got there after driving around and around for a parking space, living in New York sucked sometimes. I sauntered in, soaking in the pounding music, the blinding lights and the foggy atmosphere of liquor and sex. I walked straight to the bar and called for my drinks. I sighed with pleasure as I sipped my drink; it had been too long dear alcohol…too long. Every girl here was at least a bit tipsy as I settled on one of the benches. One of them stumbled over.

"Hi." She whispered. I raised an eyebrow in amusement. She wasn't half bad looking with long, tangled blonde hair but she could do without all the makeup caked on her face. "The name's Amy Bronchere." She tumbled and collapsed in my lap. I chuckled.

"Hello Amy, I'm Jace." I never give them my last name….something less to remember…to hold on to. She giggled as she leaned in and breathed on my neck.

"Weird name." She giggled again as she reached up and touched my hair. I clenched my jaw. I hated people touching my hair. I bit back the flood of sudden memories that came rushing back as I tried to focus on the drunken girl in my ar- wait…what was that? I gently shoved Amy off my lap as I glanced around. I could've sworn I saw- no. I hope I didn't because it would be that _they_ were here and I couldn't jeopardize my identity if they were here.

I sighed as I looked back at Amy who had passed out on the couch. Sebastian had disappeared once we had entered the club and now my one night stand passed out…could things get any better? I strolled over in the middle of the dance floor at the center of the sweltering bodies moving in rhythm, rubbing back and forth with each other. I let the beat take control as I casually moved to it. There was a loud shriek of laughter to my left and something shoved into me. I stumbled as I was caught off guard and was held by two small hands.

"God I'm so sorry!" A voice cried. It was feminine…high. I looked up and for once, I was speechless. I couldn't believe it. Her skin glowed a strange color in the muted light as her fiery red hair had an overtone on the neon colors that were flashing on and off. Strange shadows ghosted over the few freckles that she had scattered over her nose. She was balancing a drink in her hands and clutching to my shoulder, staring at me in concern with the bright green eyes.

I was staring into the face of my subject, my client, the very person that I was to risk my life for and to keep safe at all cost. I had just met Clarissa Fray.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Hey reader! Sorry I'm behind on my updates but I had a test that was worth about 30% of my grade. I know, school is irritation as it is knowledgeable. But the good news is that THAT WAS MY LAST BIG TEST FOR THE CLASS! To respond to some of the comments, yea my chapters are a bit short but you have to consider that on average, my writing on Microsoft word is about 5-6 pages and sometimes 4. I choose when to end my chapter carefully so the suspense is kept flowing throughout the story. I also don't want to bore you with mundane events to prolong the chapter. So there's my explanation for my short chapters and here s Clary's POV._

Chapter 6

The drink burned as it slid down my throat and I chocked on the strong taste of alcohol. Isabelle chuckled as she gripped my arm and led me through the sea of moving bodies. I felt myself flush with embarrassment as we moved between some of the more…intimate couples. Magnus and Alec were already dancing as we made our way towards them. Well, Magnus was dancing while Alec was just standing there kind of awkwardly. Isabelle pulled me over as she started to slide and move her hips to the music.

"Dance Clary!" She laughed as she closed her eyes and twirled. The club was cramped at this point and I was shoved between two gyrating couples as I struggled to find Isabelle in this mess. I looked over to see Simon and Isabelle- I sighed as I glanced at my drink. I took another long sip and found comfort in the burn now. _This was going to be a long night. _

I was a bit tipsy as I spun on the dance floor, closing my eyes and swaying to the beat of the music which had gotten significantly louder. There was a shriek of laughter as my head snapped to a girl with long tangled blonde hair who was staggering onto the dance floor. By the state of her makeup and hair…I would say she's had one too many drinks…..that or she came into contact with a flamethrower. I ignored her high pitched laughter and turned my attention back to the music as I drifted through the packed crowd.

I was jerked violently out of my rhythm when something hard shoved my aside. I slammed into the crowd and looked over to see the still very drunk girl dancing off and disappearing into the crowd. With an annoyed sigh I began to brush myself off…but froze when I realized I had slammed into _someone. _

I cursed the girl and hoped that it wasn't one of those very abrasive and pugnacious bar guys like in the movies.

"God, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I turned to the person that I had hit. He lifted his head at me and raised his eyebrows.

I took a breath as I glanced at who I had stumbled into. He was, for a lack of a better word and for using Isabelle's word for guys, "really hot." His sharp features were contorted in annoyance and a bit of shock. His messy blonde hair fell into his golden eyes which contained an unprecedented level of amusement. _Damn, _I thought desperately, _why couldn't it have been one of those loud, pugnacious guys from the movies? _

"It's no problem, really." His voice was deep and held traces of humor in it. My mortification grew as I saw the dark, wet spot forming on his shirt.

"I really didn't mean to get your shirt wet," I blurted out. He glanced down and his lips formed into a smirk.

"Well I suppose this would help retain my reputation to Sebastian….a girl throwing her drink on me due to unwanted advances….yes that would be a good tale to spin…." There went his chance. He was one of those guys. I couldn't believe I didn't see it before. The way he held himself, the way he talks and the way he thinks about himself…..obviously that he's God's gift to women. I felt irritation flare inside me, why are guys such asshats in this world? I sighed in irritation.

"Well sorry." I turned to leave when his voice stopped me.

"Hey where are you going? You owe me." I looked over as he gestured to the back exit. My eyes narrowed in annoyance. I was not one of _those _girls, defiantly not the one night stand kind of person.

"I'll pay your dry cleaning bill sure, but my idea of "owing someone" does not include having a quickie in the alleyway of a club." I snapped. Shock was plastered on his face which quickly morphed to amusement as he chuckled.

"Despite common misconceptions, I'm not always a manwhore, especially when my appearances are at risk here. There's a dry cleaner across the street and you did mention grabbing the bill…" I raised my eyebrows.

"How do I know that you're not going to brutally murder me and dump my body into a lake?" He laughed.

"Well I'm pretty sure that I'm not a murderer but then again if you're that worried," He pressed a small metal object in my hand. After closer inspection I found that it was his cell phone. "Here Nancy Drew, now you have my communication device for my cronies and the police are just a call away." I flipped the phone open and pressed some buttons.

"Jace Herondale?" He smirked.

"You're one of the first people who have ever pronounced it right." I pressed my lips together. He didn't seem dangerous but then again it was New York…

"Wait here." I demanded as I searched the crowd for Isabelle. I found her grinding on a furiously blushing Simon. "Iz..IZ!" I shouted. She snapped out of her dance and looked up at me. "Is there a dry cleaner across the street?" Confusion flickered on her face as she pursed her lips in thought.

"Yea…right across the street…why?" I rolled my eyes.

"I spilled my drink on some guy and he-"She squealed as she clutched my hands.

"What guy? Is he cute?" I opened my mouth to answer but couldn't think of a response. What was I supposed to say? Yes of course he freaking hot but a complete asshats who expects me to pay for his dry cleaning?

"I guess…" She grinned at me.

"Go." She commanded. My eyes widened.

"But I just met him!" I protested.

"Clary, you are so uptight all the time. People do these things you know. They meet other people at clubs; see if they like each other go on dates…maybe even get lucky..." She glanced at Simon and I had to look away to retain my still digesting lunch in my system. "If it worries you that much, keep your phone on, I'll call in ok?" I sighed and turned to go back to Jace. "You're telling me everything tomorrow!" She demanded as I walked away. Jace was gone from the spot. _Of course, _I scoffed, _I wonder what poor girl got the bad end of his charm…_I made my way through the streams of people, the club suddenly being too hot and cramped for me and shoved myself out of the front door and into the cool air. I took a few deep breaths as I tried to rid the taste of alcohol out of my mouth.

"Well that took forever." I jumped as my hand flew to my chest. I glared at Jace who was leaning casually on the side of the club. He jabbed his finger across the street. "Are you going or not?"

"So what are you going to wear if you're shirt is at the cleaners?" He shrugged.

"I'm wearing a tank top underneath but I'd prefer not to go home with the smell of an apple-tini on me." We approached the large flickering neon sign and Jace pulled the door open for me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and walked in. The cashier was standing behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. If it was one thing that I didn't get it was the reason why girls batted their eyelashes when they were trying to flirt. Jace, with a flourish, whipped off his shirt. My eyes flew to his chest and arms…._wow he has a good body…._ Quickly I avoided my gaze. No way did I think a guy I just met has a great body…I shouldn't even be thinking about this just 5 seconds after I met him!

"Can you dry clean this?" He handed his shit to the equally stunned cashier.

"Uhh…sure…" She breathed as she took it to the back, I could have sworn that I saw her smell it. My eyes were fixated on the empty desk, disbelieving.

"What?" A humored Jace asked.

"Does that happen every time you meet a girl? Wrong question, way to inflate his ego even more. His smirk grew more pronounced.

"My radiance just scrambles their minds," I snorted. "So you haven't told me you name…unless you want me calling you Nancy Drew forever."

"Clary….my name is Clary, and yes it is like the herb." I interrupted once he opened his mouth. "Sorry….it's just that I get that a lot." He lifted his hands in defeat.

"Hey I was just going to ask if you were a fan of Shakespeare." I smiled.

"My mom-"I stopped as a feeling of dread washed over me. What was I doing? Mom was out there alone and scared somewhere and here I am talking about her to a complete stranger.

"Hey…you ok?" It was the first time I had heard Jace sound concerned. I looked up and spotted worry…and guilt?

"Yea, yea..." I waved him off "just got caught daydreaming there. But umm…" I cleared my throat. "My mom was the one who like poetry. So how did you come up with a name like Jace?" His eyebrows twitched at the sudden subject change but didn't react any further than that to which I was grateful.

"My full name's Jonathan Christopher but Jace came from my initials, J.C." Just then the cashier comes back with the bill. I take it. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the smear of lipstick and the scribbled phone number on the bottom and reached to take my wallet. Just then, the paper was snatched from my grip as I saw Jace pulling out his credit card. He swiped.

"I thought I was supposed to pay." I joked. He shrugged.

"You are but being the gentleman that I am, I could never let that lady pay." I rolled my eyes as he pocketed the ticket.

The night air was cool on my skin and I could hear the loud music from the club. Just then my wonderful, obedient stomach decided to make at statement. Jace glanced at me with amusement.

"Hungry?" He asked. I looked away to hide my blush. It wasn't my fault that Isabelle cooked dinner.

"Dinner was a bit…undercooked." I tried not to remember the thick slabs of still bloody meat on my plate.

"I know a place." I raised my eyebrows. "It's not that far, only a few blocks away and has the best food ever. Promise."

Maybe it was Isabelle's tiny voice in my head urging me to do it or maybe it was my continuing starvation but I found myself standing in front of a dark building with the broken neon sign that read , "Taki's".

"This place serves the best food ever?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover; don't judge a restaurant by its crappy sign."

The inside was better than the outside, I observed as we sat down in a booth. I internally groaned as a blonde waitress sauntered her way over. _Not again…._

"Hey Jace…" she breathed as she casually touched his broad shoulders.

"Hey Kaelie," He greeted glancing at the menu but I could see the glint in his eyes. "Hodge let you off?" She snorted.

"You know it…what do you want?" The last part was a whisper that dripped of seduction.

"The usual," Jace waved, "Two orders of it please." She glanced over at me and her eyes seemed to narrow.

"Coming right up." She forced through her way too big smile. She whipped around and stormed into the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot," I snorted. "She's going to spit in my food now." I explained as I saw his confused face.

"Don't worry; I'll be happy to trade. I'm used to saliva being in my mouth." He smirked at my repulsed expression.

"So Jace…how often do you come here?" He shrugged.

"Pretty often since I found it. Sebastian's always making fun of my addictive obsession to the food."

"Who's Sebastian?"

"My roommate." I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, dorming?"

"No…just….getting away. So Clary tell me who your annoying sidekick is."

Kaelie slammed the food on the table, interrupting my story about Simon's failed attempt at feeding ducks meat. I choked down my laughter as I glanced down to see a pile on steaming hot pancakes.

"It's….three in the morning." I said. Jace had already picked up a fork and was stuffing himself.

"The perfect morning breakfast." He grinned. Cautiously I picked up a fork and put a forkful in my mouth. The batter was so soft it almost melted in my mouth. My taste buds were overwhelmed at the sweetness of the syrup with the butter.

"By the angel…" I moaned. I looked up to see Jace stifling laughter.

"By the angel?" he chocked.

"Yes," I huffed, "people always praise God and deities but what about the people who actually do the work? Where's their credit?" Jace looked at me thoughtfully.

"They punish people and have no conscious though."

"Whose fault is that?" I asked, "I'm not saying that I believe in them, but do we blame the people who are that way or the people who made them like that?"

"True…" He mused. The rest of the meal was silent as we stuffed ourselves full.

"I am so going back there again." I announced as we reached the train station. Jace laughed. It was nice when he laughed. It was loud and uncontrolled unlike his sardonic chuckles.

"It's nice to know that I've converted another person to Taki-pancakes-ism." I grinned. Then my phone vibrated.

"Hey Isabelle." I greeted.

"Hey Clary, how's that date? Do you need a ride?" I flushed slightly at the mention of it being a date.

"I'll tell you later and no, I'm taking the train."

"Ok, details, I want to know the color of his boxers. I'll see you when you get home." I shut my phone, amused. I looked up, shocked to see Jace staring at my phone with an unfathomable expression on his face.

"Jace, what is it?" I asked, concerned. His head snapped up.

"Nothing….just got caught daydreaming." He smiled, although it seemed a bit forced.

"Alright…if you say so…." I trailed off, still not fully convinced.

"Well I guess this is the part where we say goodbye." I took a breath…it was now or never.

"Hey Jace!" He turned around. "What color are your boxers?" He smirked.

"Would you like to see them in person?" I gave him a look.

"Alright, alright…black." I nodded my head slowly.

"Good to know." With that I walked down the stairs and down into the subway.

During the entire ride home, I shifted the small cell phone from hand to hand. Maybe I was lucky that it wasn't a loud, pugnacious bar guy from the movies that I bumped into. I smiled as the clicks of the train brought me home.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Hey reader! Thanks to everyone who commented and yes, unfortunately the boxer thing actually happened to me…*sigh* the perils of playing truth or dare….anyway here's Jace's POV! _

Chapter 7

It was admittedly fresh to wake up without a hangover in the morning. The pounding headaches and the cotton mouth were not great companions to wake up with. I resisted the temptation to bang a pot over Sebastian's head as he lay passed out on the couch. _Damn him, the asshole for taking the freaking car and leaving me there…._who knew there were so many stalkers like cats wandering around New York at night? I grinned as I poured cereal into the bowl, thinking about last night. Clarissa Fray…but she prefers to be called Clary. I mused over our conversation while trying to balance the precariously, overflowing bowl. Why she asked for the color of my boxers…I'll never know although hopefully she'll never know about the banana printed ones in my drawers because I'm pretty sure I burned those…..

I couldn't help noticing the large gaps in the profile now. The fact that she has a best friend named Simon Lewis who stupidly tried to feed the ducks meat pie when they were younger, or the fact that she visits the Guggenheim almost every weekend because she loves running down the halls and looking at Vasily Kandinsky. I sighed as I closed the folder. I had never gotten to know a client, a subject personally before as a guardian is supposed to know theirs. I had heard them talk about what they had to do. They called it "shadowing", I call it "extreme stalking". But they had to know where their client is every day, at what time and with whom. It was like having an overbearing parent...except with a gun ready to point it at anyone who gets within a two mile radius.

I had never actually taken anyone out to dinner before, even though it was just Taki's but, I smirked at the memory, it seemed she enjoyed it. Her words from yesterday came back to me, _do we blame the people who are that way or the people who made them like that? _She had accused me of being a murderer, if only she knew what I really did. If only she knew what her friends really did. So Isabelle Lightwood already has her acrylic nails stuck in Clary…I had to suppress the waves of anger and contempt I felt at the "noble and loyal" Lightwood family.

They were anything but noble and loyal. A shudder ran through me as the images, the memories came rushing back. _The blood, the contorted, pale white faces lying on the floor, body parts bent at awkward angles, flesh scratch from bone in obvious agony, _I couldn't breathe my fingers seemed numb as they gripped the cup of water, it slipped from my grasp and shattered to the floor, the sights and scents were coming faster now, like a projector flying at full speed, _the smell of decaying bodies, blood smeared all over the walls, leather bound face-down, eyes pen, staring emptily, smiling in their own death, Solva, Solva, Solva, Edge, Edge, Edge…._The pills felt slid like rocks down my throat as I chased them down with water. I laid my head on the tabletop, the cool granite feel good against my burning skin.

Whoa Herondale, you ok?" Sebastian walked in with his eyes glued to his phone. I shook my head, my heart rate slowing and my vision clearing. I cleared my throat.

"Yea Verlak…any updates from HQ?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't they text you?" I reached into my back pocket where I normally keep my phone.

Oh crap…._Here Nancy Drew, now you have my communication device for my cronies and the police are just a call away…._damn me and my chivalry!

"I must have lost it or something..."I shrugged, trying to hide my panic. I was absolutely sure I turned the notifications from the Circle off but if I didn't….my mission could end before it begins…

The ride to Alicante High School was surprisingly short, or maybe that was just me since I was dialing my phone from Sebastian's cell about every ten minutes getting my voicemail each time. Now I know why people have phone sex…who knew my voice sounded so sexy over the phone….

We pulled up to a large, gray building with grates over the first and second windows. I glanced at the large stature of the school; it was exactly like the prep school in the movies, dull and giving off feelings of impending doom in waves. It was a Saturday so no one was in school….

The door was locked when we got there.

"We could call for back up…"Sebastian trailed off. I snorted.

"Back up is for life and death situations, I'd highly doubt Hodge will be happy if you call in saying that a locked door is bludgeoning your brain with thinking of ideas to open it." I was being an ass, I know but the stress over what Clary might have seen was getting to me.

"Jeez Herondale, what crawled up your ass?" Sebastian asked as he leaned against the door. I rolled my eyes as I examined the lock.

"Planning to pick it with a pin?" A voice said behind me. I turned around and met the brown eyed "police officer" from last night. She had changed to a more casual outfit which made her face visible. She was Asian with almond brown eyes and brown hair that tumbled past her shoulders. Her voice lost the harsh British accent from before which was replaced with a light toned voice.

"Wouldn't you have to arrest me for B&E officer?" I smirked.

"Hodge is a hard-ass on you guys." She said breezily as she strode to the door. She took out a key and unlocked it, pulling it open and gesturing us in. "this case must be important if he's making me dress up like a star of Cops." I wrinkled my nose at the smell of cleaning supplies. The doors were a plain gray as our footsteps echoed through the empty halls and stopped at the door label, "Office".

"You have the key?" I raised my eyebrows. Aline smirked.

"A miniskirt can go a long way here." She swayed her hips as she sauntered to the door and unlocked it. The Office was filled with paper and files stacked on top of one another in huge towers. Aline walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a file, Clarissa Fray.

"How the hell were you able to find that?" Sebastian gasped.

"Like I said, a miniskirt goes a long way….as well as the principal having an estranged wife…" She smirked. I had to admit, I was impressed with her. She knew how to get her way. I took the file and flipped it open. I grinned at the school photo of Clary with an annoyed look on her face as she donned a heavy, thick rainbow sweater. Perfect blackmail….

Name: Clarissa Fray

Grade: 12th Grade

Date of Termination and Transfer: 5/12/11

Alternative Transfer: Home school

How odd….she was halfway through her senior year. Why would she be homeschooled now?

"Threats, maybe?" Sebastian answered from behind me.

"The Clave is pretty powerful…they might have some officials in the schooling system that could compromise her safety." Aline offered. That wasn't it…Clary's mother wouldn't just randomly decide to home school her daughter…and Clary is not the person to willingly agree to things. Something happened that made this change….find the catalyst and maybe…I could find Jocelyn Fray. I thought about how she had stumbled and tip toed around the subject of her mother last night. I know that I was pressing it by asking that question but she has already let her mom's disappearance get to her. She was afraid. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. My responsibility is to make sure that she is physically safe…I couldn't interfere with her emotions and personal life…that was the best way to do the job. So how was I not going to get attached? A loud ringing sound shocked me out of my thoughts. I glanced at Sebastian who tossed his phone at me.

"Looks like someone found it." I tried not to let the staggering relief show. I turned around and let Aline and Sebastian chat for a while.

"Hey Nancy," I greeted. I couldn't help a smile as I thought about the nickname. There was silence and then a deep breath.

"Jace….we need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey reader! Ok so I know Jace is a bit of an asshole in this one but that is just the way he is, he's Jace and don't worry, he won't remain an asshole, hopefully, his character is already developing as we speak, reread the last chapter if you can't see it, he's changed already. Anyway the Lightwoods will become a more prominent characters in the story later on, for now here's Clary's POV. _

Chapter 8

When I was little, my mom used to take me to this park in Union Square. She would take me there right before dusk, when the park was or very nearly empty. "It would be our own, little place," she used to tell me. It was to me, our own little world. She used to take me here as an occasion for everything, A's on tests, after talent shows and art conventions. "Every artist needs a place of inspiration," she lectured to me. Although I never thought of it as a place of inspiration, I just loved the sandbox and the swings. My mom would bring a book or her laptop sometimes, but most of the time she brought her sketchbook and while I was flying back and forth like a pendulum on the swings, she was sketching.

But today I was sitting on the swings, it wasn't a special place any more….that was why I invited Jace here. My mind shifted to my conversation with Isabelle….

_ "Black boxers…" Isabelle sighed, "Is he the brooding, yet sensitive type? You can tell a lot about a guy with their boxers." She gushed. I briefly wondered what she could tell by Simon's boxers, she must've like World of Warcraft boxers…I shivered at the thought, banishing it from my brain. I strained myself not to burst into laughter as I considered Jace being sensitive._

_ "Not by a long shot…" I muttered. He was arrogant and snarky and cocky….but that made him attractive and cheese-sily enigmatic. Or maybe I was just one of those girls with an asshats complex._

_ "Ohh….is he one of those really hot bad asses?" she grinned. I blushed. _

_ "Uhh...well….yea I guess…I don't know!" Isabelle laughed._

_ "Clary you like him!" I blushed even more, which was odd since I hadn't figured out my feeling yet…just that I thought Jace was…..incredibly attractive. I sighed._

_ "I don't know Isabelle, we just met and with everything that's going on…."_

_ "Clary…he wined and dined you!" I snorted._

_ "I very much doubt that taking me out to eat pancakes at 3a.m counts as 'wining and dining'." _

_ "Ok fine so no big restaurant with fancy wine but that wasn't really your type of thing Clary," She grinned wickedly, "Besides, this would be a great story to tell your grandkids about how you guys met!" She sang._

_ "Isabelle," I laughed, "we just met jeez…I haven't even kissed him yet!" _

_ "Do you want to?" She smirked at my blush, "Wow Clary, never knew you had a thing for blondes!" Ok so maybe it was morphing into a blonde, lean muscled, asshats complex. "Please tell me you know his name and not just the color of his boxers…by the way…how did you find out? By the angel, was he goo-" _

_ "I asked." I interrupted. Isabelle and Jace should really meet…but then again double the snarky arrogance wouldn't be such a good idea….wow…I was now thinking of introducing him to my friends? I must really do have a complex….."And he didn't really tell me…" I trailed off as I pulled out a phone. I had examined it when I got home. It was unlike anything other phone I had seen. Its slick design was covered with rings, one bigger than the other. There really wasn't anything in it, no texts or recent calls; maybe it was a new phone? It sure seemed like one. I wished that I had asked him for his password….He got two texts thought. One from Stephan Herondale about Alicante High School….the school I went to before mom pulled me out…. the other from…Valentine with no last name asking for a…status update? I had tried to suppress the irrational jump of anger when I saw that name as I wondered who that was, an ex girlfriend maybe? A stalker? A…stripper I don't know! Jace Herondale was quite the enigma. The only thing that I knew for sure was that he had a roommate named Sebastian and lived in the city and that might not even be true. But I went with him….maybe Isabelle was right, I did need to loosen up. I had….fun last night. I shook my head, but that wouldn't deter me from finding mom but maybe…just maybe…Jace could fit into my schedule….My thoughts were broken by Isabelle's shrieks of laughter._

_ "Holy crap, Clary you stole his phone? How was that possible?"_

_ "Well…technically he gave it to me…." I rushed to explain as I saw Isabelle's face, "I may have accused him of being a serial killer and he gave me his phone to claim his innocence." Isabelle smirked._

_ "Ok Nancy Drew," I wished I hadn't told her my nickname…I was never going to live it down "and you kept it?" _

_ "I…may have forgotten to give it back to him…" She chuckled._

_ "Right…..forgot….can I see?" I handed her the phone._

_ "There's really nothing in it." She flipped the phone over and froze._

_ "Clary…."her voice got quiet and serious. My gaze snapped to hers, "What's the guy's name?" _

_ "Jace Herondale," Isabelle took a sharp breath. "Why?" She reached over to me and gripped my hand._

_ "Clary," She told me, looking straight into my eyes. I began to get a bit scared; I have never seen Isabelle get like this before. "Stay away from him." I was taken aback by the intensity of her words._

_ "What? Izzy, what happened? Do you know him?" Isabelle looked down and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a moment. _

_ "Do you remember….when we first met and you came over, how my parents were always talking to guys in suits?" I had. I barely had a conversation with Maryse or Robert without a tall, intimidating man pardoning the interruption. "We were under an umm…investigation. Jace went to school with us, his…dad used to work I the same business as our parent and one day…something went wrong. One day Alec and I were with Jace and a…burglary happened. Alec and I-we got knocked out before we could do anything and when we woke up, our parents told us that our family was being accused of having something to do with it. Later we found out that….Jace and his father were the ones who accused us." I took a sharp breath. There was more to Jace than I thought. _

_ "Anyway we confront him about it and he denied it, he denies everything it was one of those endearing traits about him and the next semester…he moved with his dad." _

_ "Oh Izzy…" I trailed off, not knowing what to do or say. She looked up at me with an anger and….guilt in her gaze? _

"_I'm serious Clary, stay away from him. It took months and even years before my family could be trusted to handle anything big again" I nodded in confirmation but couldn't help the tiny part of me that was sill drawn to Jace. _

I ignored the frequent buzzing of the phone as I went about my day trying to banish all thoughts of Jace Herondale from his mind. I dug deeper into my mom's case. There really wasn't much that I already heard, the last time she was seen she was buying paint from a shop on 6th Ave and then...nothing. Her case file was locked up tight…almost impossible for me to open. Unless….

"_You're so lucky that I love you this much Clary." Simon muttered as he furiously typed into the computer. _

"_Come on Simon, you've hacked a bunch of files before, you even changed your average in Biology!"_

"_Yea but if I get caught, I'm telling the cops that you put me up to gun point." He stated. I sighed._

"_It's nice to know that I have such loyal friends." Simon stopped typing and looked up at me._

"_Are you sure you want to look at this Clary? It might do more harm than good if you're…." Too late. I had been pushing that thought to the back of my head these past few days. I took a deep breath. I had to be strong, for my mom, I had to know what happened to her. _

"_Show me." I commanded. He shifted the laptop screen and I wanted to vomit. The images were so gruesome. Children bathed in blood with their body parts tangled. Blood was smeared all over the plain white walls as their eyes stared blankly into space._

"_It was such an old file…" Simon murmured carefully. "That it didn't have as much protection as all the others."_

"_What does this have to do with my mom?" I whispered horrified as images of my mother in that room…in those positions were seared into my brain. _

"_Their mothers were gone and only their mothers with fathers being deceased…they disappeared without a trace just like your mom and look at the rookie detective who requested to be on this case." I looked over and my stomach lurched. _

"_Detective Caroline Fae…" I whispered. Had she requested my case as well? I stood up._

"_I need a breather." I said blankly as I walked out the door. _

I didn't know where I was going as I wandered through the streets but I ended up here, at the park that held so many memories. I sat on the swings and swayed back and forth. There was a vibrating sensation as Jace's phone went off again. I pulled it out. It read "Sebastian Verlak" on the caller ID. I considered answering it but the vibrating stopped. I swung back and forth on the swings, my life couldn't have gotten more complicated with Jace and-I gulped. A new fear settled in my stomach.

I needed to find my mom even more urgently now. She could be lying there as we speak; I blinked away the burning sensation of tears as I told myself the worst situation possible. I have never felt more helpless in my life. I couldn't do anything. Whoever was doing this was sick and demented and how was I going to stop them? I sniffed as I wiped away the moisture in my eyes. I couldn't do anything…for now.

I glanced down at the phone. But what I could do is find out what happened to my best friend's family. I picked up the phone and dialed the number that said "Verlak."

"Hello?" Someone picked up.

"Uhh...hi I found Jace's phone and I was wondering-"

"He's right here." He interrupted.

"Hey Nancy," He greeted. I felt an irrational sense of anxiety at his voice as I pushed it away.

"Jace…we need to talk."

That was about ten minutes ago. I could now see a figure walking toward me. He swung open the gate and smirked at me. I kept a blank expression on my face.

"Hey Nancy Drew," He smirked as he took the swing next to me.

"I told you my name is Clary, why don't you use it?" I snapped. I was being mean, I know but I was angry at what he did to the family that took me in. Jace raised both of his eyebrows.

"Is something wrong Clary?" He asked quietly. I sucked in a breath.

"You know Isabelle and Alec Lightwood." It wasn't a question and I could feel him stiffen next to me. "They told me what happened," I went on, "with the burglary and how you accused them of being affiliated with it, how you got their family to undergo investigations, how their parents couldn't be trusted with anything for years."

"Clary-"He started.

"You knew didn't you? Last night when I said Izzy's name, you already knew…that's what you were daydreaming about." I spat and I walked up to him and shoved the phone into his hands. I turned to walk away.

"Wait Clary!" He jogged up to me. "Look whatever they told you…I-it was-look I didn't accuse them of that." I raised my eyebrows skeptical. "I did write a report, yes but I didn't say that they did it. When the….burglary happened we got split up. I didn't even know what happened. I found them on the ground in a room-"He broke off and took a breath, "I don't know who accused them of doing it but it wasn't me. I wrote that I didn't know what happened and that Isabelle and Alec were on the floor. I know you don't trust me-"

"I don't." I interrupted wryly. There was a flicker of hurt in his eyes which surprised me as I raced on. "Look, I hate people lying to me ok? But staying silent is that same thing as lying. You're here and you're trying to get me to believe you and-"I sighed, "I do want to trust you but I can't…not yet." He smiled.

"Then thanks for giving me my phone back….Clary." I looked down with a twinge of disappointment vibrating through my body. "Oh and by the way?" I looked up, "I'm willing to make this an exception to my patience threshold." I smiled at him. He winked at me and left. I walked home that day with my head in the clouds. I didn't trust him…no not yet but…maybe I was starting to believe him.

The house was empty when I got there. I dumped my messenger bag on a chair and stretched out on the couch. The sharp, vibrating shrill of the phone made me jump as I rushed to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Clary?" my breath caught in my throat, "I have some news about your mother."


	9. Chapter 9

_ Hey reader! The suspense is brewing with Clary's mother oohhhhh! Anyway here's Jace's POV! =D (I'm cruel, I know). Thanks to everyone who's encouraging me to update and __**THERE ARE SUCH THINGS WAS WORLD OF WARCRAFT BOXERS! **_

Chapter 9

The night air was brisk tonight as I sat up on the roof. I dangled my legs over the side of the building as I stretched out. I had always hated stakeouts, there was just waiting and waiting and almost always no action. Stakeouts are a common thing for rookies, exercises patience and tolerance and focus….that's probably why I almost never made it out of that rank. I wasn't patient for many things…I found myself smiling well maybe except for one. Clary…she was quite a character. She was one of the dew who didn't take my crap. I sighed; she didn't trust me…yet. I silently cursed the Lightwoods in my mind. Our feud had been left at a standstill years ago and they decide to bring it up now? How was I supposed to protect her if she didn't trust me? _Distance. _But she was an enigma…something that kept me talking to her. Maybe it was her emotional outbursts or her stories about her childhood with Simon or maybe it was just her….but something has me interested. She was willing to wait…to trust me…she wanted to. I'd never thought I'd ever hear anyone say that they _want_ to trust me...not that they had to.

I couldn't believe that Isabelle Lightwoods fed Clary that bull. As much as I hate Isabelle there are much important things on my mind, like the fact that Clary actually believed her. My mind unconsciously went back to that night, to the sight of Isabelle and Alec lying in that room….spare and sterile except for all the- A shiver ran through me as a breeze blew. I couldn't think about that now, I was on a mission.

My attention focused back to the small window three floors up and to the left. It was the only light that was on, an odd night to be staying up late. Something was wrong; she sat there furiously typing at her computer. She didn't stop, not since this evening after she went out for something. I snorted at my words; Valentine had me playing stalker to this girl. Clary rested her head on her desk and turned off her computer, her head hung in defeat. She crawled over to bed and turned off the light. I sighed in relief that was it.

I stood up to leave when suddenly I was slammed into the metal air conditioner. I stumbled back, tasting the rustic blood filling my mouth and the stinging pain in my tongue as I had bitten it with my teeth. I whirled around to find a figure, shrouded in black with a gun pointed towards my head.

Now I have been in this situation and really, you don't need my experience to know that when someone is pointing a gun at you, you better do something or your brain is going to be splattered all over the floor. I couldn't go for my gun my pocket; I'd probably be dead before I got to it. I lunged at her and gripped the hand with the gun and slammed it on a concrete slab. There was a shriek of pain before the gun went sliding across the floor. While I was trying to restrain her, I didn't see her other hand slide down her thigh and extract a knife. I did however see the glint in the muted light. Pulling the gun in my pocket out I aimed and fired.

There was a bang and a scream as the bullet connected. She staggered back, realizing her loss. I advanced forward trying to find out who this son of a bitch was that was trying to kill me. Suddenly she turned and ran. I growled in frustration as I leapt over the small gaps of alleyways and trash sites after her. She ran pretty well for a shot person and gracefully jumped off a lose rise building and ran into the darkness. I stood watching her go. Someone was trying to get to Clary Fray…..and had to kill me to do it.

_Ok so kind of short but this was one of the first times we see Jace in action. Next is Clary and we get to find out what happened to her ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_ Hey reader! 10__th__ chapter, a lot of anticipation about this one! So the AN won't be long and here's Clary's POV!_

Chapter 10

It's interesting how views can shift in seconds. When you're mind is fixated on doing something and then everything shifts.

"Clary…I have some news about your mother." It recognized the voice, the sickly sweet, patronizing voice. My heart stopped beating for a second there.

"What Detective Fae?" I demanded.

"Your mother….there's new evidence of her…being here…." With those words I slammed in phone in its cradle and threw on my coat and ran out the door.

I tapped my foot anxiously on the train, unable to sit still. My mother was alive….hope sparked inside of me. Maybe it wouldn't be so hopeless maybe I could get her back again….but then I thought about the darker side. If she was alive than anything could happen to her, torture, starvation….I gulped as I tried to push those thoughts out of my mind. I approached the station again and made my way directly to Detective Fae's office, ignoring the burning stares at my back, my mind set only on my mother.

She looked surprised as her door slammed open.

"What happened?" I asked as I took a seat. She didn't bother waiting as she showed me a piece of paper.

"There was activity on her credit card. It was used at Duane Read on West 17th. The items purchased were everything that would be needed to stay in seclusion or….go on a trip….." What was she doing all the way on the west side?

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying…..I'm saying that I'm opening up the case again. Even if we might not be able to find your mother we may be able to find who kidnapped her." That wasn't enough for me; I wanted a guarantee for my mother and for the bustard that did it to pay. But there were no guarantees…..especially not now so the best that I could do was look at her stoically before walking out the door, shell shocked.

I couldn't let myself hope…hoping would bring me down especially if the possibility of my mom being-I broke off sighing-of my mom being….dead came true. There was too much going on right now, too many mysteries and problems to solve. My mind was cluttered and I just needed to go somewhere…familiar and safe.

The bell of the bookshop rang as I pushed the door open, the smell of wax and weathered pages hitting me in the face as I walked in. I cautiously made my way over the tall stacks of books, littering the floor to the back room.

"Hey Clary," Luke greeted as he poked his head out from behind a stack. He looked older since the last time I've seen him, there were dark circles under his eyes and the wrinkles in his forehead were more pronounced. I sighed as I collapsed on a reading chair. I had missed it here. I used to come in here all the time after school, doing homework over the flickering reading lamp. Now, I barely see this place.

"They have news about mom." I said quietly as I slumped into the chair. Luke's hand froze over the books as he turned to me.

"What is it?" There was a nervous….almost fearful tone in his voice.

"Her credit card was used at Duane Read…everything needed for a trip…." I trailed off.

"What's that supposed to mean? Is she alive? Is she here? Is she…..dead?" Those were the questions that I wished with everything that I had the answer to.

"The detective wants to open the case again." I gulped. Even I thought my answer sounded empty. Luke's eyebrows furrowed.

"The Fae one? I don't trust her at all….there's just something…off about her…" I considered telling Luke about what Simon and I had found but he would probably tell me to stop…tell me that it was too dangerous….I knew. I knew that it was too dangerous and that I shouldn't be doing it. But I couldn't let the mystery of my mother just rest unsolved. It would be an insult to her to not know what happened to her…to not even try.

"I guess…" I shrugged. He chuckled.

"Alright Nancy Drew," my heart jumped to my throat. Had Isabelle told Luke about Jace? If she did, he was acting awfully calm about it. "Help me sort the new arrivals." He pointed to the big boxes. I jumped off the chair and tried to hide my shaky hands as I pulled books from the box.

"So…"I started casually, "what's with the new nickname?" Luke laughed.

"Don't think I don't see your detective skills at work here." His face turned serious, "But know your limits Clary, I don't want you going too deep in this case it could be-"

"Dangerous?" I finished for him. "I know Luke, don't worry I'm leaving the grunt work for the police." He smiled and started piling the books. I sighed with relief, so he didn't know about Jace but maybe….he knew about the Lightwoods…..

"Luke?" He looked up at me, "how long have you known the Lightwoods?" He reached and scratched his head.

"Err…not long but quite a while actually…they were…business contacts…"

"Oh…I was just wondering," I exhaled as I tried to approach the subject lightly, "Izzy was telling me about a….break in a few years ago…" I saw him stiffen as I mentioned that. "She was just telling me about her parent's jobs." I rushed, "and I got…curious about it. Do you know anything about it?" Luke slowly turned to me.

"Well…I just know it's a break in…not much about it, some stuff was stolen…that was pretty much it. They kept that case locked up pretty tight." Things were taken? What kind of things? It must have been important. "I wouldn't look into it that much Clary, the Lightwoods don't like people prying into their business." I nodded as he closed the subject.

It was getting dark by the time I got back to the Lightwood's house. I was relieved to see takeout on the counter. I picked up my moo-shoo chicken.

"Where were you today?" Alec asked as he lounged on the couch.

"Luke's store." I plopped down next to Izzy as she devoured the egg rolls. He nodded.

"I heard you met Herondale." My fork froze in front of my mouth. I put it n the carton with a sigh.

"Izzy already warned me against seeing him."

"Clary…..it's not our place to control where you go and to impose any limits as to what you can or can't do. Look, we just care about you and…..Jace really isn't the person you should be hanging around." Guilt colored my expression as I looked down. They were just looking out for me….and I snuck out and lied to them.

"Alec…..thank you." That was all I could say. From the look in Alec's face I could tell he knew he knew that I would see Jace again…he just couldn't do anything about it.

My eyelids felt heavy as I struggled to stay awake. The tiny font of the news articles was giving me a headache ad I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. So far, nothing. I sighed in frustration as I lay my head on the table, needing to rest for a moment. There was nothing I could do…not tonight. I shut off my monitor and climbed into bed.

The next morning seemed to come way too early. Isabelle had already left for her morning run, Alec was still asleep and Simon had gone back to his house. The kitchen was empty as I snacked on corn flakes, not bothering with the milk. The only sounds were the constant honking of rush hour and that gave an odd sense of…comfort.

There was something wrong. There was something wrong. I could feel myself panicking as I scrolled frantically through the files of my computer. Where the hell was all of my research? I checked every file, every document, and every download. Weeks of research….lost. What the hell happened to it? It's not like I deleted it unless….someone stole it. But Alec or Isabelle would never do that….would they?

"They're good…whoever hacked your computer didn't leave a trail…" Simon pushed his glasses forward as he squinted at the screen. I growled in frustration, pulling my hair out.

"So the info's lost? I can't get it back?" He shrugged.

"I'm sorry Clary, I wish there was something that I could do…" I sighed. Someone was messing with me, someone who didn't want me to find my mom…someone who possibly knew where she was…or who took her…

"No…it's just-"I broke off, "I need air."

I don't know how I got here. I don't know why I ran away again. The sunlight was blinding on the East River, making potent points of light seem like fish floating in the dark water. The salty air never seemed enough as I breathed in. The gurgle of the water seemed calming….soothing.

My head snapped to the right. What was that? A flash of gold…and black? I started jogging closer. Shock froze me as realization hit me. Jace…..and that must be his partner Sebastian….what the hell were they doing here? They approached the construction site. That thing hadn't been completed for years…I had always wondered why the mayor didn't tear it down or finish it at least.

I stared, uncomprehendingly as they entered the heavy wooden door. There was something off about this…about him. I whipped out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Simon? Can you run a check on someone named Jonathan Christopher Herondale?"


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey reader! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me or my stories to their favorites! Please keep with the story and keep reviewing….the effort never goes unnoticed. Now without further ado, here's Jace's POV!_

Chapter 11

I couldn't get out of bed this morning. My muscles seemed to spasm with pain every time I attempted to move, but of course the world was calling as my phone vibrated.

_The Center 3:00p.m- Status Update_

I groaned into my pillow. Have you ever had one of those days where you don't want to get up and do anything but just roll over and go back to bed? This was one of those days…and a greater power is forcing me up….a power greater than my parents that's for sure. I pushed myself off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom for a hot shower.

The door slammed as I went for my keys and I looked up in surprise at Sebastian.

"Where have you been?" He shrugged.

"Status update at HQ." I gaped at him.

"What the hell? Why didn't you wake me up asshole?" Again, he shrugged, making me realize two things. One, how much I wanted to dislocate his freaking shoulders and two, how my level of violence isn't…healthy.

"They told me not to bring you…..guardian updates are separate so while you're at HQ, I'll watch over the girl." I was tempted to correct him and tell him her name was Clary, but I was already running late. Just before I reached the door our phones buzzed again.

_Bring Verlak, there's already someone watching the subject…there's an update that both of you need to hear._

It seemed like forever since I had been here. The wind was unusually strong today as I pushed open the heavy wooden door. The office was busy…as usual. Valentine's office was located at the top floor and my stomach was rolling at the possible news that he could tell us. What if there was more danger directed towards Clary than we realized? Had she found out what I was?

The doors slid open and Hodge greeted us. We sat down and I eyed Valentine suspiciously. He had on the impassive mask as he always did. He didn't say anything as he entered a videotape. I watched in amazement as my Clary stood up to the jackass of the detective. I couldn't help but feel impressed at her determination to find her mother. They must be close.

"Wow...that's hot." Sebastian comment. He took the words right out of my mouth, I watch with a slight smile as she stormed out of there. Valentine slammed his palms on the table.

"Gentlemen, as "hot" as that is, she is persistent in trying to find her mother. One of our spies has told us that she has been doing a bit of…research.

"Spy?" I thought this was just a single mission for two operatives. "What spy?"

"Someone who…has been getting to know her a lot these past weeks… not really any of your business." Hodge put in. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry but if I'm to protect her I need to-"

"You don't Herondale," Valentine interrupted, "that's not what I called you here for. Jocelyn Fray was…taken. She was kidnapped and Clarissa Fray's investigation is…intruding on our current investigation as to the whereabouts of Jocelyn Fray." There was an investigation going on? Why wasn't I told?

"What do you need us to do?" Sebastian asked. Of course, always the crowd pleaser.

"Make things…..difficult for her. I assume you know what I mean?" Valentine flipped a page.

"Yes sir." We responded in unison. I felt guilt blooming in my chest. It was obvious that Clary was dedicated to finding her…to finding out what happened to her. Was it right for me to stop her even if it was for her own good? That would be hypocritical especially after what happened to my mother….I took a deep breath.

"You're dismissed…oh and Herondale?" I turned around. "Your father wants to speak with you in conference room 6."

He was sitting in one of the chairs when I got there. Everyone said I looked like him…except for the eyes; I had my mom's eyes. I tried not to wince every time someone affiliated me with….him.

"I hear you've taken on an important job." He said, his cool blue eyes appraising me carefully.

"Hello to you as well father." I muttered as I sat down.

"I have also heard that you haven't lost that despicable tone of voice and now I've seen that is true." I rolled my eyes, feeling more like a teenage than ever. Who was he to dictate how I speak? Especially not after what happened. "So…Clarissa Fray hmm?" A shudder went through my spine as he said her name…it just didn't sound right. "You are her guardian." It wasn't a question.

Before I could answer he reached over and in a split second pain exploded in my jaw and I tasted the metallic liquid of blood. It took a few seconds to register that he had punched me. He then roughly shoved me to the wall, his hands gripping my shirt tightly. This was all too familiar and I couldn't help but smirk.

"You know this is wrong on so many levels….I'm technically jailbait."

"Shut up," he hissed, "shut up, shut up! How dare you stain the Herondale name by taking on this job protecting some girl?" He spat, "her mother is missing and yet the stupid bitch decides to put herself in danger. They won't let her die and waste your skills on her? How dare you take the case?" I felt a flare of anger at the fact that he referred to Clary as a stupid bitch.

"I really didn't have a choice in that...You know what a tight ass Hodge is." My smirk more pronounced. He slammed me in a chair.

"You've gotten cockier." He stated. I shrugged.

"I've always been this cocky…you just haven't taken the time to notice." He starred at me long and hard.

"You're getting off this case." That was all he said as he walked out.

During the ride home, I know I should feel relived at the possibility of being released from this case but….did I really want to be? My phone buzzed and I looked at the caller ID and smiled.

She was already there when I got there, swinging lightly on the swings. I could see her from a mile away with her long, red hair flying in her face and her eyes closed as the swing squeaked.

"What happened to your face?" She asked, alarmed. I shrugged.

"Got in a fight with four men that just broke out from prison." I grinned. "Doesn't it make me look rugged?" She didn't say anything but just looked away.

"Hey Nancy…you ok?" I asked, truly concerned. She looked up and sighed.

"Why are all of your files locked?" The words seemed to spill out of her mouth and she blushed a furious red before clamping her palms to her lips. I smiled.

"You ran a background check on me?" My grin grew wider as her blush grew deeper.

"No-I just-it was-Simon-"She took a breath, "It was a matter of personal safety." She nodded her head, satisfied with that answer. I chuckled.

"What so you weren't able to find my criminal records? Break into highly secured areas? Robbery of precious gems?" Her eyes widened. I laughed, "Only joking Nancy." Her expression morphed into annoyance. "I'll tell you why my records are sealed…if you tell me what's with you and this park."

"I don't think I know you well enough for that…"

"All the better, I'm a stranger…not a person to judge you or this place…and if you dislike my reaction you can just never speak to me again…although I will be very hurt if that happens." I dramatically clutched my chest. She laughed.

"Alright…..uhm…my mom used to take me to this park almost every day. She said it was a place of inspiration…of peace and I always took her words for granted. She was-"She broke off and cleared her throat," she was umm….she went missing a few weeks ago and now…well now I come here just to see what she meant."

"Do you?" I asked quietly. I saw why she was looking for her mom now. You never know what you have until it's gone. She gave me a small smile.

"Maybe….it's your turn." I cleared my throat.

"Uhh...right well there was this….accident, it was …pretty bad and the police started suspecting my dad of having something to do with it. He was cleared but….he and his super high in government lawyers decided to close my files for my own protection, just in case anyone started to snoop around again."

"Can I see your arm?" I was thrown off by her question but for some reason, m arm gravitated towards her hand. She gently pulled my sleeve up and examined my scars. "Are these from the accident?" She asked softly. She looked up at me, not with pity or sympathy but with sensitivity and curiousness. I swallowed my guilt as I fed her another lie.

"Yea…they could never get rid of those."

"What about the tattoos?" She asked. Tentatively she reached and gently traced it. My muscles stiffened in reflex but relaxed as she traced paths, alternating between black strips of ink to faint pink lines swirling around my arm.

"They cover the scars….and they make me look bad ass." She smiled slightly at my lame joke.

"I have a scar on my knee you know," she said casually, "From falling off the monkey bars." I glanced up and saw a set of green monkey bars and smiled wickedly.

"I don't think this is a good idea!" Clary exclaimed as she climbed up the first few rungs. I could already see her shaking.

"Come on Clary, face your fears." I had already scrambled up the bars leading to the rows of vertical rungs. I sat on top of them looking out past the trees at the clusters of people. "Great view!" I could hear her cursing me out as she carefully climbed up the next few rungs. My grin grew wider.

"Ok…this is kind of high…I'm going to go down now." I looked down to see her going down as fast as she could.

"Clary," She stopped and looked at me, "don't think about where you are just keep going." She looked at me and took a breath and paused and closed her eyes. She then began to slowly climb up. "Don't think about how far you have to climb, just climb…you're almost there!" Her eyes were squeezed shut as she finally got up here. I scooted over and gently guided her hands along the rungs. "Ok, now slide your legs in front of you and lower your butt…oh yea it might be a good idea to open your eyes about now."

Her eyes slowly opened as laughed breathlessly….nervously.

"Wow..."she breathed. "I can't believe I did this!"

"Yep enjoy the view of the street dancers and doomsday proclaimers." I lied down. She laughed.

"My mom could never coax me up here." I shrugged.

"It was nothing…just me incessant charm."

"Well…thank you." I shrugged again. We sat there for a while, drinking in the sounds and sights of New York. It was a comfortable silence; for once I wasn't cracking any jokes. I looked over at her and grinned. She was way too interesting of a case to be taken off of.

"Jace?" She asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yea?"

"Get me off of here now."

"So…thanks again." She smiled at me.

"Well…whenever there's trouble you know who to call." She started to walk away when she stopped.

"Oh and Jace? You're not a stranger."

I walked down the street, smiling as I thought about that. Sebastian probably wasn't going to cook so I guess it was up to me to get dinner. The flickering sign of Taki's was visible in the dim light of dusk as I approached it but froze. In the window, it was Clary…and Alec and Isabelle Lightwood. I snapped my phone open.

"Clarissa Fray has come into contact with Clave agents." I muttered into the phone.

_Just a small note: reread the part while Jace is watching the video ;) You know what I mean. _


	12. Chapter 12

_ Hey reader! That was the first sort of, kind of, fluff…do not fear there will be many more sentimental moments because to be honest…..I'm a sucker for fluff…what? I'm a girl so sue me. Anyway I encourage you to keep on reviewing on being an awesome audience and here's Clary's POV! P.s __**props to J.K Rowling to one line in this chapter…for those of you who read the Deathly Hallows you'll know, the rest is to Cassandra Clare!**_

Chapter 12

I smiled as the sun rose up and painted the inside of my eyelids red. My eyes opened to the plain white room that I had been staying in for the past few weeks. I could still feel the tingling of adrenaline from yesterday as Jace coaxed me up and onto the monkey bars…something no one-not even my mom could do. I thought about his voice and the gentle motioning of his hands as he led my fingers through the bars. I couldn't help but smile again and slightly blush. I felt like a giggling schoolgirl…which something that I wouldn't usually describe myself as. But it was time to start a new day.

My thoughts referred back to Simon and his extensive research on my new…..could I call Jace a friend yet? I bit my lip as I thought about how refused to let me go down and didn't let me fall….well maybe I could trust him…a little….But my smile turned into a frown as I thought about his file.

_"Jesus Christ Clary, you owe me big time." I rolled my eyes and looked over his shoulder._

_ "What have you got for me?" I asked impatiently__trying to crack this enigma. _

_ "Not much…his trail just completely disappears after kindergarten, his school records…bank statements…nothing just a big blank. It was like he didn't exist." Simon pulled up a picture of 5-year old Jace and I had to grin. It was defiantly Jace alright with the tussled blonde hair and the mischievous grin on his face with that glint in his eyes as he showed off his two missing front teeth. "Yea I know Grandma what a doll!" Simon's sarcasm snapped me out of my studying. I gently slapped him in the arm._

_ "Is that it?" Simon hesitated._

_ "Well no…there was one more record…it was a few years ago….it was a hospital record." He pulled up a few photos and I gasped in shock as I saw the wounds, large open gashes and slightly crooked bone structure, obviously unnatural positions. "The pictures were taken as evidence" he paused, "for Child Services."_

_ "So he was abused?" I whispered. I couldn't imagine someone doing something like that to a child….even less to Jace who always seemed to have a smirk or a sarcastic comment to throw in. _

_ "His father was suspected of it…but he was cleared off all accusations and poof! Jace Herondale disappears from the system again!" I felt n irrational sense of anger that his father got away with what he probably did to Jace. I had always known the justice system was flawed….but not this unjust. _

Whatever his father did to him, Jace didn't let it show with his black tattoos circling around his arms covering his scars. His skin was soft and a bit wrinkly as I traced the scar tissue. He was going to have those for the rest of his life. I sincerely doubted his accident story. What kind of father gets rid of his child's existence to "protect him"? I had to swallow a lump of worry when I left the park…I wonder why he was in New York? He said it was to get away from this but….I shook my head as I saw Alec and Magnus sitting in the living room, the smell of Taki's pancakes wafting through the halls.

I had finally converted them although I thought it wasn't a good idea to tell them who introduced me in the first place. I decided to go to the market, we were dangerously growing malnourished from the amount of take out intake and I wasn't as bad of a cook as Isabelle…I could probably whip up something edible tonight.

I had to hold in the spasm of panic I felt as the automatic doors side open last minute. I grabbed a plastic, red basket and wandered to the vegetable section. Lasagna seemed to be good tonight….As I wandered to the tomatoes there was a loud pop and a rolling sound. I turned around to see an army of oranges headed straight towards me.

Someone grabbed my arm and shoved me into the next aisle as employees rushed after the rolling fruit with battle cries. I looked up to thank the person that saved me. He was…attractive with dark hair and dark eyes. He smiled at me, his white teeth gleaming.

"Uh…thanks." I said, not knowing what else to say to this complete stranger. He waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it…I'm Sebastian Verlak."

Sebastian Verlak….that rang a bell.

"Do you happen to know a guy named Jace Herondale?" Surprise flickered on his face.

"Yea…he's my roommate." I nodded.

"Really?"

"What does he mention me?" He asked, his face twisted in honest curiosity. I shrugged as I stepped over oranges to the giant pile of tomatoes.

"In the passing."

Sebastian turned out to be very talkative, a trait of which I found grateful because I didn't know what to say half of the time. I felt a spark of disappointment. Sebastian obviously didn't recognize me so Jace didn't tell him about me but most of Sebastian's stories were based on him…and him alone so maybe they weren't that close. So with my arms full of shopping bags I turned to him.

"I...have to go make dinner for my starving friends...So I'll see you later?" He nodded and smiled. We exchanged numbers as I walked out…slightly relieved that there weren't any follow up questions from him about his stories.

The lasagna was cooking in the oven. I was slightly worried about the amount of moisture in the dough due to excessive drooling but I'm sure it will be fine. The phone rang as I hesitated to answer. So far, none of my phone calls had contained….normal, relaxing news. I sighed as I held the receiver to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Are you busy?" I smiled at the short, terse greeting that was just the kind of person Jace was.

"I have a few hours."

"Good…I want to show you my favorite place…it's only fair." A twinge of excitement ignited in my stomach, finally some information about Jace actually coming from Jace! I half glanced out the window expecting to see green pigs hovering near the window.

So after carefully instructing Alec on when to taken the thing out I was on my way( I didn't trust Isabelle for….well you'll understand once you've had her cooking and I didn't trust Simon to not scarf it down on when first takes it out). I was very surprised to Jace already waiting for me in front of the courthouse in City Hall. He sported a backpack as he spotted me and grinned.

"Don't you look adventure-y?" I grinned at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't be fooled, I'm keeping my weapon of mass destruction in here."

"So where are we going?" He grinned.

"We, dear Clary, are going to be tourists for a few hours and walked across the Brooklyn Bridge."

"Wait…_walk across_?"

"Yes...walk as in the action of putting one foot-"

"I know what the means but….are you serious?" He gave me a look.

"Are you telling me that you are physically incapable of waling half way across the bridge that you have lived with for…years?" I flushed.

"Well no…but I've never…walked on it."

"Well then today's the day for new experiences!"

There was still a surprising amount of people on the bridge as the sun was setting but the crowd was thinning out….fast. I sighed; I was not going to return in time for dinner…although I hope Alec doesn't let Magnus influence him taking the lasagna out early…

"So...the bridge is your favorite place?" He shrugged.

"Somewhat…you'll see but I'd prefer not to have a landmark as a favorite place it seems….cheesy."

The sky was already a dark blue color over the horizon as Jace stopped me. It was a small resting area with a bench and a plaque about the history of the bridge leaning over the rush of passing cars. I sighed as I sat down. I was facing the small miniature stature of the Statue of Liberty as the last rays of the sun painted dark, red of the glistening waters. It felt surreal to be up here, knowing that below me the ever moving waters of the East River rolled and tumbled endlessly moving people…moving things.

Jace drew out a bottle of water from his bag and handed it to me.

"See? It wasn't that bad."

"I suppose it wasn't…but I can see why this is your favorite place." Being up here…so high with the constant breeze made my head spin a bit…but in a good way as it emptied all of the thoughts...the cluttered mysteries in my head, I gripped the metal railing as I peered down at the water.

"Careful, I wouldn't want you to fall off because then I'm pretty sure that with all of my awesome abilities…flying is not one of them…that I know off." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do you come here a lot?"

"Occasionally…I come here for the time rather than the place though." He looked out. "Most people don't like dusk because it's the time before night…the dark. I think of it as more of like a world…a world of gray…like our world. There's no definite good or evil is there?" I joined him on the bench.

"I guess not. I don't think there's just evil or just good. It's not a clear spectrum. Everything evil has a reason of being bad and everything good has an aspect of darkness." There was a comfortable silence as we observed the boats leaving white streaks of bubbles in the water.

"So what makes a person good to you Clary?" I looked over to his questioning gaze and shrugged.

"Experience I guess. They can't just be born good but they have to understand it…and choose to stick with it which I guess goes with integrity. Why? Don't you think you're good?" The million dollar question, despite all of his snarky sarcasm, I wanted to know what he really thought of himself…after all that happened.

"I'm not sure…I never felt good…no one has ever told me any different."

"Your dad?" I asked cautiously, gauging his reaction. He snorted.

"My dad has always lived with the principle of 'to love is to destroy' so it's safe to say that I was a pretty….interesting kid." That slapped me in the face. What kind of father teaches that to their son? Did Jace feel like that now?

"That is…" I searched for the right word, "the biggest pile of crap I have ever heard." He looked at me in shock. "How could your dad tell you that? How could any parent tell their children that? I-can't even-ugh!" I threw my hands up in frustration at my lack of eloquence. Jace chuckled.

"Well I don't necessarily like my father Nancy…it's just what I grew up with."

"But do you believe it? That's the thing that really matters." He grew quiet as my stomach squeezed with dread. God please don't tell me the thinks that...please.

"It's experience over philosophy." He finally said. I guess that was the best answer he was able to give…for now. I looked out to the river. I know that I would prove him wrong…no matter what it took.

I was right when I predicted I wasn't going to get back in time for dinner. Luckily, like the responsible person he always was, Jace has packed cheese sandwiches and apples.

"This is surprisingly good." I nodded as I munched on a sandwich.

"Always at the tone of surprise…" He muttered as he bit into an apple.

It was dark by the time we finished eating, the lights on the wires had come on, illuminating the area by small points of light directly above us. It was a poor replacement for stars but they were beautiful nonetheless.

"We should head back." Jace stated. I saw him looking at me with a look that made my stomach twist.

"We should." I stated. He seemed…closer, closer than he was before. The breath was knocked out of me I closed my eyes on instinct and suddenly his lips were on mine.

I had never kissed anyone in my life….until now and I couldn't even think if it was good or not at first just that…it was Jace! As he gently cupped the back of my neck and drew me closer, small shivers ran up and down my back at his touch. I wanted to smile, wanted to laugh at the queer feeling, the knots and twists n my stomach but everything that my brain could process was Jace; his unique smell of metal and sweat and the feel of his lips moving against mine. We pulled away as I tried to steady my breathing. I cleared my throat as he smiled at me and offered his hand. Together we walked off the bridge.

We talked about small things, the weather, books, movies, music, things that would usually seem mundane in a conversation fascinated me when it was with Jace.

"So I met your roommate Sebastian?" He stiffened. "He seemed…nice…nice but talkative." I laughed. It felt nice to laugh…to not think about anything that was going on then I noticed Jace's silence. "Is something wrong?" Jace shook his head and turned to me. I could see the strain of his muscles as he forced himself to smile.

"Was he an ass like always?" I frowned.

"Jace if there's something wrong…tell me." He stopped and sighed.

"Sebastian…he wasn't a….chosen friend. My father stuck him with me since I was a kid…climb the ranks of society you know?" So they weren't close at all. Jace was forced to be friends his father set him up with? Just how controlling was this man?

"You don't trust him." It wasn't a question and Jace didn't object.

"He's…sketchy. I know I'm not the person to be saying anything but….I really don't trust him." He glanced at me. _Especially with me…._ I squeezed his hand in reassurance as I moved on to talk about the time when I scraped my knee trying to feed starfish, star fruit.

I don't know why but it still seemed like Jace was hiding something from me. He would look out and scan the streets, tightening his grip on my hand almost anticipating something to jump out. Sometimes he would look at me with an unfathomable expression on his face...almost like guilt. He walked me back to the train station and we stood.

"So I'll see you later?" I asked, not sure what to do. In the movies doesn't the couple usually kiss goodbye? He smirked and leaned in and kissed me, a real, long kiss that made me stumble back when he pulled away.

"Most defiantly." He smirked and disappeared into the crowd of late night commuters. I breathed a sigh, my head swirling with new thoughts, information of Jace but….I took out my phone and chuckled as I shook my head.

"Simon I will love you forever if you do this…..ok thanks you! Can you look up a guy named Sebastian Verlak?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey reader! So…they finally kissed! I have to say writing romance parts are tricky for me so I hope that I executed it well…anyway things are going to get just a little complicated….here's Jace's POV….p.s credit to Cassandra Clare for her wonderful work and lines!_

Chapter 13

I could stop the stupid grin from spreading on my face as I thought about that kiss….I had to admit, I was nervous about bringing her to the bridge. I hadn't done that before…ever. I worried briefly as to if I should have brought more food than the modest cheese sandwiches and apples but my grin grew wider as I thought about how cute she looked, surprised as she took her first bite.

I shook my head. No, my job was to protect her and nothing else. I unlocked the door and was surprised to see Sebastian getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" I didn't like Sebastian but he met Clary, I was more wary of him than ever. He turned around and smirked.

"Valentine said make it harder for her."

"What? What the hell are you doing Sebastian?" I snapped. I remembered Clary, hunched over her computer, furiously searching for her mother, the woman that took her to the park, and took her to see starfishes and took her to art museums. She would go to the ends of the earth for her mother and whatever Sebastian was planning to do…it didn't look good.

"Don't worry, it'll only make our mission easier…not that you would have the balls to do it anyway I mean…you hadn't even told her about me." He stuck his bottom lip out in a fake, pathetic out. I growled, not wanting to get in a fight and too angry to throw out a clever quip. I slammed the door behind me as I rushed down the stairs.

I wasn't in the mood to face he curious stares at HQ so I headed to the gym. It was mostly empty due to the lateness of the day and I plugged my headphones in and jumped on the treadmill, adjusting it to maximum speed. I closed my eyes as I adjusted myself to the rhythm, breathing in and breathing out.

_"To love is to destroy Jace, never forget that. Your friends-they'll betray you, your mother-she left you, your old life is destroyed now Jace, I am the only thing you have left. Clary will leave you, they always do and you cannot control it, can't stop them, and can't do anything. Because to be loved is to be the one destroyed." He smiled, his face sculpted exactly like mine except for his eyes. His ice blue eyes stared unforgiving into mine. _

_ "I guess it depends on your experiences, people can't be born good but they have to understand it…and choose to stick with it which I guess goes with integrity. Why? Don't you think you're good?" Clary's bright green eyes looked curiously into mine as her lips curved into a slight smile. Her hair seemed brighter with the fading sun illuminating it, making her skin soft with its fading colors. She looked…beautiful. _

_ "I want to think I am Clary, but people have good experiences to keep them going. Everything that I am, that I was raised to believe, that I have known tells me that my only purpose is to serve someone else. My experiences tell me that I'm bad Clary; I've felt blood drip down my hands as I plunged a knife into someone's intestines and twisted it mercilessly. I've shot a man for rooftops away at the kitchen table because I was given orders not to have direct combat...so I hid like a coward. My mother was murdered because I was scared to pull the trigger and my friends got hurt because I was too late to save them. My morals bend with the rules…I have no integrity because my entire being belongs to the Circle." She was the good one, ready to jump through any hoops for the ones that she loved, defying anyone who stood in her way…and I had let someone ruin that for her. _

_ "Who's really to blame?" She asked, a slight breeze blew, ruffling her hair, "__the people who are that way or the people who made them like that?" It didn't matter…because I am and always will be responsible…and that was the thing that counted. Clary looked over, her eyes full of concern. She opened her mouth-_

"Sir? SIR!" My eyes snapped open to a man standing next to the running treadmill looking very annoyed. "We are closing." He pronounced each word carefully, as if I was an illiterate kindergartener. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry. I'll be leaving." I threw my towel over my neck and gripped my bag.

I checked my phone as I rode up the elevator. 5 calls…jeez from whom? I didn't have a chance to check as the doors slid open and I walked to my door and stopped, with pure shock. There was a small figure curled up in front of my door. She must have heard my footsteps because she shot up and straightened up.

"Clary?" I whispered in disbelief. Her hair was a tangled mess and her eyes…her eyes were blank with no emotion in them as she stared at me. I felt my hands clench into fists, I'm going to kill Sebastian for what he did…whatever he did…."Clary….what are you doing here?" She took a shaky breath.

"I just-I'm sorry- I –I couldn't go back to the Lightwood's and this was the only place I knew…" She trailed off. I stepped forward.

"Clary what happened?" There was a slight choking sound from her chest and I realized that they were sobs. I dropped my bag and slowly touched her arm. "Clary…what's going on?" Tears were starting to leak from her eyes. Normally a crying girl would just freak me out and as freaked ou as I was, concern overshadowed it.

"My-my mom's dead!"


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey reader! With all the final projects and test booking my schedule, missing a few days might be occur multiple times but hold out until summer….I'll be writing more for sure during those sweltering, humid, frying-an-egg-on-the-sidewalk weather in New York. Anyway…here's Clary's POV!_

Chapter 14

Happiness is something that you can retain…maybe not to the same degree but it's still there. Hope is alive, it lives and breathes and nourishes. Emily Dickenson once described it as "a thing with feathers that perches on the soul", it's always there, picking at your brain, dragging you body. The worst part is…you get attached.

It's funny how a few words, a few seconds can shatter something so….alive. I was not a crier or a screamer or a slam-a-chair-through-the-window type of person. They tell you that there are five stages of grieving. I have no idea how they were able to extract analytical parts from a jumble of emotions and thoughts and broken fragments of grief but one thing that they missed was shock, the cold, numbing shock that rested on my heart like an icepack soothing a broken ankle.

I sat with no expression on my face, gazing into nothing as Detective Fae sat across from me, nervously drumming her fingers. She looked different, her hair mussed from the usual perfectly, straight blonde layers, her breathing, sharply slightly accelerating with each inhale and her bright blue eyes- too bright to tell someone that their mother is dead.

"They found it on the body." She had said, I looked up at her, silently asking for permission…"the body was….mutilated beyond recognition." There it was again, through the tangled mess. I shifted, keeping my face blank and promptly vomited on Detective Fae's clean, white floor.

The smooth, rounded surface of the macaroni piece rolled between my fingers, once, twice…It was missing more things than usual...the conch shell….the circle, silver ring and some other things.

"_Why do you have all those things on your neck mommy?" I studied the odd assortment of baubles hanging from the silver chain, each one attached by a small clip. She smiles at me, the beginnings of wrinkles barely showing as her eyes crinkles. She grasps my hands and gently leads it to the small conch shell. My eyes grow wide with curiosity as I feel the indents pressing into my flesh. _

_ "This is my…memory necklace Clary. It records very important things that I have to remember," She pursued her lips in thought; "maybe you'll make one, one day." _

_ "Can I wear it?" She stiffened and forced a smile._

_ "How's this? You can be part of it." She delicately plucked a small piece of macaroni from the mandatory mother's day arts and crafts gift in school and slipped it on. I glanced in pride to see the small, yellow cylinder of grain on the silver chain; I was part of her memories. _

I wonder what she was thinking when she died. Was she thinking of me? I shouldn't have to b thinking about this. They should be able to tell me what happened to her not that she was tied up, her flesh carved, blood, the open cuts all making the body so gruesome that I couldn't even see my own mother. I clamored to my desk, to my large stack of folders. I wanted to scream, to cry. Frustration and anger were clawing out of my chest as I gripped to files. I ripped them, the multiple sheets in between making it difficult. I never wanted to see them again, how could I ever think that I could do anything. I screamed, loudly. I was alone, the Lightwoods went out for a business negotiation, and Isabelle and Alec were required to come-taking over the family business so there was no one there but me.

I shrieked half with laughter and half with sobs as white pieces dotted with black started drifting around the room, dusting the surfaces with evidence, proof of my mother's death. My throat clogged until air was passing through in large, uneven chucks-sobs as my hands gripped the papers, tearing and shredding them. I pounded on the floor, angry, uncontrollable. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair.

People say the world is never fair, but that doesn't mean that you can't mourn for it. I was silent, standing in the middle of small piles of shredded paper. Justice always comes with a price. The price being my mother's life….the injustice driving my priorities as my nails bit into my skin. Whoever took her, whoever killed her, I swear by the angel that they will pay…with or without the state of the law.

They were home. I could hear Isabelle and Alec's voices arguing as they tried to decide what to order from the Italian place down the street. I closed my eyes. I couldn't deal with it…not tonight. I couldn't deal with trying to ignore the sympathetic stares of the entire family as they huddled together, trying to decipher my feelings. I was sick of being the quiet one, the peacemaker. I felt stifled, I couldn't breathe. I threw open the window and savored the light breeze as the last rays of sunlight glittered gold on the windows. I wanted to be wild and brave, wanted to be something that my mother was…..that she would remember.

My feet lead me to his door. I knocked a bunch of times. No one was home. I leaned my head against it, of course, how stupid was I to think that he would most certainly be home, that he would let me in, that he would….care about what happened to me. I slid down and rested my head on my bag. I wanted to laugh at the way things turned out. What would my mom say if she saw me here now? Probably something like, you should have brought a pin or something…guys never lock their doors. I closed my eyes and was surprised to find something soft and wet trickling down my face-tears. I quickly wiped them away. Now was not the time to cry, I might lose all initiative. I burrowed my face deeper into my bag. What was I going to do now?

I barely heard the elevator ding and there was a pause.

"Clary?" I heard a whisper. I looked up to see Jace, in all his glory standing there looking dumbfounded. I slowly stood up and straightened myself. His words seemed to drown and mix together in my head, the present tone of concern leaking through. His eyes held no pity, or sympathy, just concern and worry…for me.

"My-my mom's dead." There, I said it. My words rang with finality. There was a ripping sensation in my chest and suddenly I was enveloped by the smell of sunshine and metal and sweat. Jace's arms enclosed my form as I buried myself into his chest and breathed and cried, sobs shaking my body as my legs turned to jelly and I collapsed.

I turned over. This was odd….the sheets were much too heavy to be mine. What was I ding…in a bed? I shot up, bringing stabbing pain to my abdomen. I was lying on a clean, white bed, crisp from the wash. I looked around at the plain white walls and spotted only a few clothes folded neatly in a char. My bag was lying next to it. Jace…I was in Jace's room. I glanced over and spotted a sandwich on a plate.

I attacked it, ravenous. It was peanut butter and banana, it felt good sliding down, easing the emptiness in my chest. I climbed out and shivered. I had gotten cooler. Draping a quilt around my shoulders I slowly peaked outside.

Jace's apartment was small, like any other New York apartment packing only the essentials. Occasionally I nearly lost a toe due to litter on the floor which was odd considering the neatness of his room but then I remembered…Sebastian. I was glad he wasn't here to see me like this. I would hate for anyone to see me like this...except for Jace…I sighed and continued my quest.

It wasn't hard to find him. There was a small balcony and he was lounging on a fold out chair, staring into space. The chair was half in and half out so I had to squeeze through the door frame to get to him. He was lying there with his eyes closed. He looked peaceful…beautiful. I took a breath. Be brave Clary. I slid next to him, occupying the small space left and threw the quilt over us, protecting us from the chilly breeze blowing through. I lay there, frozen, waiting for his reaction.

There was a sigh and he turned over, slowly putting his hand around my waist and pulling my closer, into the warmth. I snuggled into him, soaking up his body heat and feeling the slightly scratchy material of the quilt. I lay my head on his chest and slowly, hesitantly he ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and everything tumbled out. I told him about my attempts at trying to find my mom, Detective Fae, Isabelle and Alec, the necklace, my mother's death.

"They couldn't even identify the body." I whispered. His stroking never ceased as he sat there and listened and for that, I was grateful. He pulled my face away and examined by swollen eyes, drawing heavy with exhaustion, his golden pupils boring into mine, studying me.

"Sleep," he finally said, "it's been a long day and you don't need to think about this any longer. Dream, escape, I'll be here when you wake up." In a world of uncertainties, I was glad this was the one thing I could count on. There was a slight pressure on m forehead, a small warmth, a kiss on the forehead. I sighed and I gripped his shirt tighter, keeping him close. I tucked my head under his chin and closed my eyes, letting small tears seep through my eyelids. There was no sobbing or laughter. Just tears and mourning and finally, in the first time in weeks, comfort.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey reader! Nothing much to say just that this is Jace's POV!_

Chapter 15

I gently eased Clary's head off my chest, her breathing quickened for a moment as I froze. She turned and slipped her body away from mine. I chuckled quietly as her body reveled in the newly found space. Her dark, red hair fanned out in messy curls around her face as they were to form the worst bed head ever. Her eyes were closed and I could hear the soft breaths that escaped through her lips as my stomach moved up and down.

It was calmer now. She was calmer. I could see the strain, the sadness and the anger drain from her face as she escaped into her dreams. It had always helped me to sleep during the shitty times in my life. The dizzying darkness was comforting to fall into. The relief on her face as she closed her eyes was a comfort although I could still feel the slight dampness on my shirt from her tears.

I walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. Her mother was dead. But was she really? My mind reeled with possibilities as to what Sebastian could have done…as to what the Circle could have done. It was times like this where you could see the true power that they had. They could make you think anything was real, they could wipe your existence from the face of the Earth or make the entire world think that you were dead. Clary's faith didn't stand a chance against them. She had done everything to find her mom, and Sebastian had made her feel worthless, reduced her to a sobbing mess.

Never have I ever wanted to kick his ass so badly in my life. I gripped my phone as I impatiently waited. It rang endlessly, it seemed.

"Jace," he drawled, "what a pleasure." I had to restrain myself from cursing him out right there.

"What the hell did you do?" I hissed. There was a pause.

"What you mean about the girl's mother? I slowed her down…made her more…compliant. I was just following orders…like you should be." How dare he?

"The orders were to slow her down not break her!" I hissed, "And I am following orders you moron! I am to protect her and nothing has tried to kill her!"

"Yet," His cool voice corrected, "Why are you so pissed off Jace? It's not like you care for her although I admire your approach, getting a little something on the side is a _very _nice plus." I closed my eyes.

"Whatever you're thinking Sebastian, its wrong." He snorted.

"Seriously? Keeping her around to get an upper hand is actually an awesome idea…I'm trying it out myself."

"What the hell did you do?" I growled.

"Just following orders." I could hear the smirk in his voice as he hung up. I stood there for a moment and immediately dialed again.

"Kaelie, you know you owe me…."

I couldn't help but grin as I heard footsteps in the kitchen. I turned around from the frying pan and smirked to see a dazed Clary rubbing her eyes. She smiled blearily as she saw me and walked straight into my arms. I tensed up for a second, not expecting this but held her. She felt warm and fragile and right then for the first time, I was thankful for my job.

"Blonde and you can cook." She muttered into my shirt, "Now all you need is your name to be Rachel Allen." I chuckled as I pushed a plate over.

"Don't be hating just because I'm so perfect. You just need to try my blueberry pancakes." She eyed the plate.

"You have a thing for pancakes." She stated as she grabbed a fork. I smirked.

"I don't hear you complaining." She smiled.

"Thank you Jace." I smiled at her as I caught the double meaning.

"Wait so…you seriously made these from scratch?" Her eyes widened. I smirked. We didn't talk about last night, she didn't mention it and I didn't push her to, she needed time, I got that.

"I make only the best." She snorted as she flicked her fork at me, sending drops of syrup on my face. My expression turned blank as her eyes widened in slight fear. I inwardly chuckled, she was scared, good. "You Ms. Fray," I inched towards the syrup bottle. "Have just started…" I gripped the bottle and in a fluid motion, allowed Aunt Jemima to take over. She gasped and wiped the sticky liquid from her eyes. She shot to the kitchen and suddenly I felt a slimy good touch my head and smelled the pasteurized egg.

"It goes with your hair." She smirked.

Soon eggs, flour, sugar and any kind of free standing food was free flying splattering all over the apartment and on each other's face.

"Thanks Clary, you just earned me a week's trip to the grocery market." She lightly punched my arm.

"Don't be such a whiner; let's see if those cleaning skills add up to the food." She was covered n flour with a bit of syrup sticking to her face and lips. In a fluid motion I pressed my lips to her. I could taste syrup and pancake batter but also jasmine and lemons and just Clary. I pulled away and turned to get the broom, hiding my smirk at her shocked and dazed expression.

I was literally chest deep in cleaning solution as I tried to scrub out chocolate stains from the carpet. There was the methodical sweeping of a broom as Clary reigned in the flour and sugar. Jeez if we combine all of these together we could make a giant cake. I smiled as I thought of making a cake the next time Clary and I met…then the shrill ringing of the telephone interrupted my thoughts.

"Clary could you get that?" I asked, focusing my energy on the giant splotch on brown marring the white wall. Her footsteps faded into the next room. There was silence then a crash. My body reacted instantly as I ran into my room and saw Clary standing there, clutching air as the phone slid from her fingers and lay on the floor.

"Wha-"

"How do you know Detective Fae?" She asked her voice empty and hollow. She stared at me with uncomprehending eyes.

"What? I-"

"Jace, what the hell did you do?" She lost the blank look and it only got replaced with anger. She shoved the phone at me. "What did you do with my mom?" She punched me and my head whipped to the side. I delicately rubbed my bruised jaw, what the hell was she talking about?

"What?"

"Don't play stupid Jace! God, I can't believe that I was so stupid!" She snatched her bag and made her way to the door. I ran in front of her.

"What are you talking about Clary?" I gently gripped her shoulders and looked into her green eyes, which were filled with fire.

"That's what I should be asking you Jace. What did you do? Seduce her, steal her files, and compromise the case? God, who are you anyway?"

"I'm Jace." I said, "you know me." She glared at me.

"No, I really don't." My hands slid off of her in defeat and I could only stand there as she stormed out the door. There was silence as the door slammed shut. I was alone.

I slowly walked to my room and picked up the phone.

"Hello Jace?" I gasped. "_One of our spies has told us that she has been doing a bit of…research…" _The video was cut off…

"Kaelie?" I whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey reader, ok so Clary is finding out! So I usually don't listen to music when I write because it is incredibly distracting and I usually end up dancing like a total idiot to it but during this chapter I was listening to __**Sparrow-Scattered Trees**__, it really encourage you to listen to it, it's nostalgic and a bit sad in my opinion and I just think it fits with this chapter. So here's Clary's POV! __**Note: There will be another POV in this chapter and it won't be Jace's ;) **_

Chapter 16

I was here. The blackness seemed to highlight everything else. The heavy breathing of morning joggers as they ran past me, the sharp smell of the East river as another small wave crashed and crept up the sandy yet littered shore. The brisk wind blew in my face and the ceaseless clicks of cars overhead were, for once, comforting instead of annoying.

The colors seemed brighter as I opened my eyes. The endless stream of people and cars rolled over the Brooklyn Bridge, the bright sunlight signifying a new day rose over the small stature of the Statue of Liberty. Small trees and houses dotted the opposite side and the red boat at Pier 17 bobbed in the distance. Never have I missed my mother more than I did now.

_ "Get over him, Clary," she would say, "you can't let him get to you, where would the world be if we all depended on each other? All you truly need is your art and yourself, that's all you really need in this world." _

But I also need her to be alive or I wanted her to be. What was really the difference? He had lied and my mother was dead and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt small, insignificant next to the rushing water- unnoticeable. It felt….nice. Simon and I had always been the odd ones. Me-the painter and Simon-the video game freak, always isolated but not really alienated and it felt nice just to blend in with everything else.

"_Artists are different," my mother would say as she grinned and painted a splotch of my nose a bright blue, "they take pride in that, they make it into art, the keep the world wondering, guessing, moving." _

He kept me guessing and moving. The scene ran over and over in my head in and endless loop.

_"Can you get that Clary?" Jace's voice called from the other room. I stifled a giggle at the adorable sight of Jace covered in foamy bubbles with his face pressed in concentration at the stubborn brown stain. I jogged to his room, rushing to get the phone before the ringing ended. It wasn't hard to navigate his apartment, judging by its size. I wiped some remaining flour off my jeans and streaked it white. _

_ "Hello?" _

_ "Jace," a female voice purred, "I did what you asked." Jace was attractive, I'll give him that but it wasn't that fact that a woman called that bothered me so much (and it did bother me) but the fact that the voice…it was high, feminine, it was so familiar…."Jace?" The voice questioned. I dropped the phone and it clattered to the floor. _

_ Jace was in the room before I knew it. Detective Fae….he knew her…he had asked her to do something. What had it been? Had it been about my mother? Why had he lied to me about it? These questions were flying in my head, tangled in the hurt and anger I had felt as I stormed out. _

_ "I don't know you." _That was one of the last things that I had said to him before I left. I didn't know him yet he told me…about his father, his obsession with pancakes, his scars…What frightened me was how much more I wanted to know. What infuriated me was my want to ask him that and his incredible hotness.

Yes, I will admit Jace was hot…beautiful you could say. I will admit that I am…attracted to him…immensely attached to him…I groaned in frustration and I put my hands over my face. What was I thinking? I was not supposed to be thinking about Jace. _Bt he lied to you, _a pang of hurt hit my stomach; _he might know something about your mother…._No, I couldn't assume that. That would mean investigating, that would mean hope, hope that she was alive and that-I closed my eyes again and breathed in, that I would be able to find whoever did this and save her.

I had always been invincible-all teenagers think they are. They think they can do anything, be anything, save the world but then reality always hits, always in the most painful way possible. There was a large part of me screaming to get going but a darker one, the more pressing one told me that I could never be able to do it…that I would never be able to find her. My mom was gone. I wrapped my arms around myself as suddenly insignificance turned into loneliness. Fear clawed at my stomach as I tried to think of what would happen next. Mom was gone, mom was gone, mom was gone….

_"Artists are strong," her voice whispered in my ear, "you are strong Clary, I raised you to be strong…stronger than I am…than I was. You stand alone Clarissa Fray, you stand alone and you do it proudly…" _

Mom was gone, mom was gone…My thoughts went in a loop as I leaned my forehead into my hands as my sharp sobs pierced the morning silence, mom was one, mom was gone…I was exhausted…so tired of people, of detectives, of sympathetic looks, of lies…of everything. I was so tired.

_"Don't cry Clary," Mom's voice cooed in my ear. I was six again and my hamster Mr. Snuggly had just run away. She was holding me in her arms in front of an easel. I could smell the acrylic paints; feel the hard wood surface with tiny bumps of paint on the floor s one foot dangled from my mother's lap. She handed me a brush and I looked at her in confusion. "Every time you're sad and I'm not there, I want you to paint, sketch, sculpt; create something! Make something good, beautiful or sad and lonely if you want but bring something new into the world out of your emotions, bring something that can make people think, that can make people better. The best people are the ones who can make useful things out of something ugly-even if it is in themselves." _

I took out my sketchbook and some charcoal pencils and I sketched. There was no planning or drafts or anything else, I drew. When I was finished, I smiled. This would be the last time I cried for my mother. I looked into her face, it wasn't perfect, sloppy you would say but to me, it was beautiful-my last tribute to her. I looked up and allowed the breeze to blow in my face, tangling my hair. Finally, I felt…at peace.

I hurried down the street with a renewed sense of energy. I wanted to do something…anything.

"Simon?" I called into the phone, "how do you feel like going to Pandemonium tonight? Just the two of us…like we used to?"

"So what's the deal Fray?" Without Isabelle we had to wait in line but it was worth it. I hadn't hung around with Simon in a while.

"What do you mean Lewis?" I asked.

"What no favor or 'can you do this Simon?' no tracing?" Was that all I was to him, all I had become- just someone who asked favors of him? I thought back to the last few weeks. He was right, I hadn't been much of a best friend, my mother's case eating me whole, swallowing me in a black hole that was focusing all my energy in getting out of it. I was pushing everyone way.

"Simon…" I sucked in a breath, "I'm sorry I haven't been much a friend lately and I know that nothing will excuse how I acted but I was kind of distracted I mean with my mom's death-"

"Your mom's…" He trailed off. I nodded, slightly surprised at the lack of tears. He reached over and squeezed my hand. There was a small moment of silence. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable...it was…nice. We stood there in our clubbing clothes (Simon with his triangles asking what their sine is) and me with my plain skirt and blazer, in the middle of a cluster of other people in ridiculous, over the top outfits. We stood, alone, holding hands listening to the pulsing music of Pandemonium.

_**Watcher's POV**_

Finally. One word brought true relief into my system. Finally. She was here, alone with the angel boy or the annoying Lightwoods clinging to her back. Jace was good, I'll give him that but he greatly underestimated my influence.

They smirked as they stood with me-watching. They were the most beautiful, the most cunning of them all and yet the most arrogant. Jonathan Christopher would have been quite the addition; I will say that but his darn father kept him from entering my elite ranks. I had seen his ability on the job; he had nearly gotten me years ago. How could I forget the warehouse..and Solva. The best I could do was put him on this case; test his morals a bit with the girl.

Clarissa Fray was a hard case, her perseverance exceeding her mother's and I could only trust upon one person to lure her in.

"I want her compliant so try not to rough her up to much." Both of my operatives nodded in understanding but I could see the glint in their eyes. There was one reason why Herondale could not join me. My followers were merciless, caring about nothing except for orders and occasionally, their own pleasure. I knew that there would be a chance that Clarissa would fall….victim to their desires but they would get it done and that I was all I needed.

Her meek friend would be easy to get rid of. All I need is a few minutes alone but the Lightwoods or Herondale miss her, just a few minutes and then…she will be gone. I tucked myself closer into the dark pocket of the alley as I observed them going into the club.

"You're on." They glided down the street, like avenging angels. I sat back and watched the show begin.

_**Back to Clary's POV**_

Simon had gone and bought us drink and I closed my eyes and freed myself in the music. My hips sways and my limbs were moving in waves. I felt unhindered, free as I graced up and down the dance floor, brushing the heated bodies of other dancers. I shot back when I felt a pair of hands grip my waist. I looked over and I was shocked to see Sebastian smirking at me. He leaned low.

"Hey Clary," He whispered in my ear. I shivered, feeling the charm oozing out of every pore.

"Hey Sebastian…" I glanced around, not seeing Jace. He wasn't here…I shook off the thoughts and looked back at him. Sebastian wasn't ugly...he was actually…hot with his dark hair and eyes.

"It's awfully loud in here." He murmured pulling me close. It felt...odd a shudder ran up and down my back. "Why don't you say we get a bit of air…?" He stated to lead me to the back door.

"Wait but Simon-"Sebastian smirked.

"I think Aline has that covered." I looked over to see Simon rubbing his head in confusion as a pretty girl with brown, curly hair. I sighed.

"Alright."

The alleyway was strangely deserted as we stepped out. Sebastian pressed me against the wall and I could feel the hard contours of his body. I shivered as he breathed down my neck and across my collarbone. This was odd…_I wonder what Jace- _no I couldn't think about Jace, not now…not while I'm with Sebastian. I closed my eyes to erase any part of Jace as I slid my hands up Sebastian's chest. He starred into my eyes as he pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss was warm as our lips moved in synch. I couldn't help but think of the electrifying warmth of Jace's lips...his arms holding me…God this was so wrong! I broke away for air as Sebastian moved to my throat, breathing heavily as he kissed and nibbled it the thin, sensitive skin. I pressed my head against the brick wall. I couldn't do this, I couldn't do this to myself...or to Jace because…because I cared about him. I cared about the stupid, arrogant, pancake loving, Taki's introducing, broken, amazing boy with blonde hair and I stupidly let myself trust him. Trust him so completely, and I got attached.

I gently pushed Sebastian away.

"I'm sorry...I'm not able to do this." I took a shaky breath and turned around.

"Because of Herondale right?" I looked around to see Sebastian wearing a predatory smile. Warning signals and red lights went off in my mind as I took a step back.

"Sebastian…"

"It's fine really, he was just a weighing my mission down."

"Mission?" He laughed loudly.

"You didn't actually think he hung around because he liked you did he? He was actually pretty pissed to be assigned to this job in the first place."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mission? He was speaking in a different language.

"We're all agents Clary," He grinned at my gasp as he revealed a gun strapped to his pants. "Our job was to protect you, but Jace and me- well we like to have fun, play games. I'm surprised you even got to know him I mean with his last case with the dead children and the Lightwoods…"

"Isabelle and Alec?" No, this was insane. They were all secret agents- the Lightwoods who took me in and Jace…who lied to me. I felt nauseous as I processed this information.

"The Lightwoods kids and Jace…they used to be a team until their last mission Jace's dad came around. Then everything went downhill, people died, children died and Jace-well Jace reserved himself to Hunter work only."

"Hunter…work?" He made it sound like a game with prey. He shrugged.

"Yea, the operatives that go out and…kill people on the file." I felt like I had been punched in the stomach, Jace worked for an agency that took lives away…because their name was on a file. Without a court…or jury just…one pull of a trigger and they were gone. I closed my eyes.

"So what do you want with me?" I whispered. He smirked.

"Well my boss wants you so I get to keep you for a bit." I suddenly felt a tiny prick in my neck. I reached up to find a small needle embedded in my skin- a tranquilizer dart. Immediately I felt dizzy and tired. I slumped against the wall and tired to lift my feet that suddenly weighed a thousand pounds. "You can't run Clary…" Sebastian's voice spun in my ears…so close but it was fading…."Fall…" The word echoed over and over. Fall…Fall…Fall…Fall…Fall…..Then I fell into blackness.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey reader. Ok so I haven't updated because there was some huge final in my personal hell, science and so I am updating now and here's Jace's POV!_

Chapter 17

My father was right. That sentence alone made a sickening pit of frustration and anger settle at the bottom of my stomach. She had left, because I had lied. I couldn't really blame her. This was life for me. In sixth grade we had learned about nomadic travelers, they went everywhere, no roots to put down, no responsibilities except to hunt and gather, no house to clean, no job to hold, just get the essentials. I had always thought of myself as one of those people, don't get attached, get the job one and move on to where ever the Circle sends me next. It was a cycle, a lifestyle and it was unbreakable.

So what was I doing here, lying on my couch? My mission didn't depend solely on my decisions anymore- it was about Clary and it always was. What she did, what she thought, what she said…that determined my future, my current life now revolved around her and keeping her safe….and I lost her. I had lost her due to my pure stupidity thinking that she wouldn't find out, thinking that she wouldn't be hurt and most of all…foolishly getting attached. _To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed. _It was a warning, a lesson that all field operatives knew well, don't get attached. Death is imminent with every mission, every manila folder that slides into your hands. Who was the one loved? The one destroyed? I had lied so why was I feeling so guilty about this? I ran my hands roughly through my hair as I got up. Where could she be? I was about to walked over to my computer when there was a banging on the door. I ignored it, thinking it was Sebastian who forgot his key, if it was then good, let the bastard suffer in the rain for a bit.

"Jace Wayland! Open this damn door now!" I froze. Wayland…no one had dared to call me that since…

I jerked open the door and glared down in the pair of striking blue eyes, belonging to the two people that I had never hoped to see again.

"Clarissa's missing." Isabelle Lightwood stated as she looked up at me.

"I assume you know who she is considering it was your job to stalk her every chance that you got." Alec inserted.

"What do you mean she's missing?" I said flatly. Did they check the park, the museum, Simon's house, the pier? She couldn't possibly be missing…I would have noticed.

"She went with Simon and I've been calling him for the past two hours-hes isn't picking up something is wrong." I sighed, so this was the result of another one of Isabelle's boy toys not responding to her advances.

"Did you think that maybe he doesn't want to talk to you?" Her eyes flashed with that familiar anger that I had seen so many times.

"Trust me," she gritted her teeth, "he would pick up."

"And would you be willing to take the chance Jace?" Alec, always the reasonable one, "your entire job is in jeopardy if she really is in danger." _It's not my job I'm worried about…_

I glared at the Lightwoods. Could I really trust them enough to work with them after what had happened…?

_I was so close. His red coat was almost in grasp. I stuck m hand out and seized a part of it, feeling the slippery cloth slide right through my fingers. I growled in frustration as I pushed on through the chase, my previous anger resurfacing, giving me energy and momentum. How could they just lie to my face like that? The agency, the people that I had known for my entire life, Maryse, Robert…Isabelle and Alec…well not anymore, after this case, I'm done. _

_ I grunted as I catapulted myself over the brick wall and into the empty dock. It was well after midnight and the guard…he had been taken care of when we got there. The rotting boards creaked under my feet. He was in sight…so close. He whipped around a corner and pushed open a large metal door. I saw a quick flash of gray hair as he disappeared into the darkness. I tore after him. _

I shook my head. This wasn't about me or the Lightwoods, this was about Clary and if there was the slightest inkling that she was in danger… I sighed as I grabbed my coat.

"Where to first?"

"You can't honestly be serious?" I questioned as I looked up at the flashing neon sign of Pandemonium.

"Look we've already looked everywhere else ok? This is the one place where we haven't checked." Alec said as we strolled in.

"So why bring me along?" Isabelle winked.

"See that bartender?" I looked over at the table. She had tangled blonde hair…and a lot of makeup.

"Amy?" I choked out, remembering the totally wasted girl that had passed out on me the night I first me…

"You know her?" Alec asked, surprised.

"Yes…kind of, if you count passing out on my lap as 'knowing'" Isabelle chuckled.

"Well turn on the charm Wayland, she could have seen Clary." She pushed me over to her. For a girl in freakishly high heels, she had impeccable balance and was super strong! I cleared my throat. Clary, do this for Clary. Amy looked up and her eyes narrowed.

"Do I know you?" I leaned in close, boring my gaze into her light brown eyes…not green…

"You don't have to…"I purred, "all I need to know is-"

"Wait…"her eyes narrowed even more, "I think I do know you…blonde, arrogant, wandering the bar for midnight stands…you're the asshole who left me passed out on the couch!" She yelled. Passerby's glanced over; interested in the commotion…I could see Isabelle and Alec were part of that. I tried to shush her, hiss her silent, anything but she kept on ranting. "I can't believe you! Do you know how messed up that is? I could have been date raped or something, my boss found me on the floor with drool half on my face you complete jerk! Now you want a favor from me? Well joke's on you buddy, 'cause I'm not going anywhere with-"

"Well you please shut up!" I hissed at her. That got her even angrier and I interrupted her before she could start another long dialogue. "I'm looking for a girl."

"So now you're using me to find another girl to hook up with? You've got some nerve-"

"Her life could be in danger." I spat out. She stopped and look star struck.

"What?"

"Red hair, green eyes, petite and she doesn't really dance…she could have been on the dance floor but she doesn't bust out into moves more like…sways with the crowd. Oh yea and she came with a dorky looking kid with glasses and a triangle shirt." Amy looked at me uncomprehendingly.

"Uhh…I may have seen them. The boy defiantly, he ordered drinks from me…good tipper. He was with this other girl, looked out of place next to him…crazy brown hair and brown eyes with this cute British accent." My breath stopped. Aline…what was she doing here? "The girl…I think I may have seen her. I'm not sure but if you're looking for her all the stragglers go to the back alley." She gestured her thumb to the door. Isabelle and Alec were already starting to make their way there.

"Thanks." I rushed into the crowd, shoving and pushing in a frenzy to get to the door. Isabelle and Alec were already there when I slammed the door open, it s dank and dusty, moist from the evening shower. I felt a wave of disappointment hit me, all the evidence, any clues would be washed away. "Jace, over here!" Alec called from behind the dumpster. I ran over and found him examining an object in his hand. It was a needle, a tiny metallic one. I took it and sucked in a breath. I recognized the tiny, circular grooves in the body.

"It's a tranquilizer dart." I breathed, "The Circle has been testing them out….on subject that they don't want to kill because they need…info." By the look on Isabelle and Alec's face I could tell they had just gotten the method for extracting information. "They had given me one for this mission in case Clary was being too…noncompliant…But I never took it out…I never had to…or wanted to." I murmured.

"Who else has access?"

_I'm just following orders Jace….like you should be. _"No…" I muttered as I shook my head. "No..it can't be…"

"Who Jace?" Isabelle prodding voice broke my thoughts. He was my partner…he as my partner….it had happened…again.

"My partner…Sebastian. He took Clary."

"Where did he take her Jace?" Our mission was supposed to protect her…not harm her so where could he possibly….

_Verlak, we need to talk!" Hodge's voice rang down the hallway. _The Circle…that explains all the extra meetings, the explains why he had the authority to completely alter Clary's mother's files…The Circle had put him up to this. But why…why send me when they could have just sent….

"They needed me…" I whispered. "That's why I'm not on probation yet, they needed me to get to her…"

"What?" I turned around.

"Clary's mother was reported dead…the body too mutilated to even identify. Why? Because Sebastian had gotten the Circle to hack into the police database and change the files. She had found out…when Kaelie called and asked me what I did to her mother…."

"What did you ask Kaelie to do?"

"I asked her to track Sebastian's activity for the last few days and-"

"What's her last name?" Isabelle's eyes bored into mine.

"Faelin."

"The Detective on Clary's case is named Detective Fae…" There was that sickening twist in my gut again.

"They were all in on it….all this time…so where's Clary's mom now? Where's Clary?"

"With us." There was a voice and two figures stepped out into the light.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey reader! So I want to thank everyone who has been reading, reviewing and adding my story to their favorites and alerts, you know who you are. Ok so we have reached the anticlimactic moment of the story and without further ado, here's Clary's POV!_

Chapter 18

The darkness fooled me for a few seconds-that this was just a dream, that Jace wasn't a secret agent, that Sebastian hadn't knocked me out and that I wasn't kidnapped and in a holding cell that smelled like piss and seaweed. I covered my nose and tried not to gag as I looked around at my surroundings. I was near water that was the only thing I was sure of, the distant sound of crashing waves gave that away. The cell was old with cracked and peeling paint. The bars were…they were pretty shiny though and smooth. They weren't rusted like everything else in here. I bent down and examined them. It was like someone screwed the bars…recently. The screws had the same circular pattern as on…Jace's phone. I suddenly felt nauseous as I leaned my head against the wall. Did he have something to do with this? By the angel I kissed him…more than once! I shook my head as I tried to clear my thoughts, the smell making it a bit difficult. I can hunt down Jace and kill him after I get out.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness as I began to get faint outlines of things. A bucket…well that explains the smell; a bed with a tattered mattress….I really was in prison. _Ok maybe if I could get a coin and unscrew the bolts_….I cursed when I saw the circular pattern on the heads of the bolts. _What kind of drill do they have? Ok another idea MacGyver…._

There was the faint sound of a door slamming and then light flooded the room, bringing shocks of pain to my head.

"You're feistier than I thought I'll give you that." Sebastian smirked as he strolled in.

"What do you want with me?" I spat as I took several steps back.

"Me? I don't want anything from you…except your number perhaps. It's the boss that wants something with you." I laughed bitterly.

"You're his puppet? By the angel this is sounding like the Godfather! Ok, what does the "boss" want with me?" He shrugged.

"All you need to know for now is to get your shit together. He wants info from you and then…" He grins. "He lets me lose." The spark in his eyes sent shudders down my spine as fear unleashed its giant claws and sunk them into my stomach. I prayed he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to.

"What does he want to know?" I asked, desperately trying to steer the conversation away.

"You'll see but as for me…well I think you can guess what I want…" He winked at me. "Oh and by the way, the boss thinks you need some company…something to get you warmed up before he gets here." He snapped his fingers and two figures walked in dragging something with them. "I'll be seeing you Clarissa."

He walked out as the bars slammed open. I considered making a break for it but considering the size, smell and intimidating look in the eyes of the guys that were walking in, that didn't seem like such a good idea. They threw something in my cell. It took me a few second to realize that t was a person. I ran to her only to hear the fading steps of the guards. The figure was dirty and obviously malnourished. I could tell her hair had been a vibrant color but had faded to a dull brown in these conditions. She lifted her head and looked straight at me. I gasped.

"Mom?" Ok….this was defiantly a dream.

I didn't know whether to run over and kiss her or scream at her so I could only stare in shock. She struggled as she tried to pull herself up, her groans snapped me into action as I pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Mom…what are you doing here?" Her head rolled to the side as she looked at me with her dull green eyes.

"I was supposed to be safe…you….you were supposed to be safe…." She murmured as she slowly placed her hand on my face. I could feel the sting of tears prick my eyes. No…I could not cry…not now.

"Mom we need to get out of here." I got up and banged on the bars, stiff and stable.

"There's no way out Clary…he's going to come back and he's going to…"she trailed off.

"Sebastian said they wanted info…what do they want to know about mom?" I looked into her eyes, at the woman who had raised me my entire life, who had taught me lying was wrong and here she was, having a billion secrets.

"Clary…he wants-he wants you." She wheezed as she coughed.

"MOM!" I cried as I bent her over and patted her back. This was frightening. Jocelyn Fray was one of the healthiest people that I knew I had never seen her this…frail.

"Clary I need to tell you something…your father-he-he isn't John Clark." Those words made me freeze.

"What?" I whispered. The man that I had looked on the mantle; the image of my father…had been shattered.

"I'm sorry." She whispered hoarsely, "But I was in college…and I didn't know anyone and he was so-so charming and charismatic...He just drew me in."

"Mom…" My voice was shaking. "Who is he?"

"Valentine Morgenstern." She murmured. Her lips moved as if she was unsure of how to say his name. "Better known as the head of the Circle, the agency who sent operatives after you."

"Mom...what did you do?" She glared at me as she grasped my hand in her wrist. She looked at me, the fire igniting in her eyes.

"Clary, you have everything that you need. My body gives you everything. You need to keep it safe…you need to save-to save…" Her head started jerking as she slid to the floor and started seizing. I jumped up and grabbed at her wrists that were clawing at her body as an effort to restrain her.

"Mom…mom please!" I couldn't stop the flow of tears from falling. We were going to die. "I need you here with me!" She yanked my wrist down to her.

"Save them all Clary." Then her eyes fell shut and she went slack.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey reader! Ok apologies for the cryptic language in the last chapter but it will all be explained in the end! So here's Jace's POV!_

Chapter 19

The gun clicked. It was a sound that I knew well, both when it was done by me and by other people. People talk about the smells of death or the look of death but to me, the sound of a gun clicking right before it is about to go off….for me that's more of a sound right before death.

"Kaelie…"I said slowly, not wanting to startle her. It was bizarre that the woman that I had flirted with every morning, that I had asked favors from for her super savvy tech skills, was now holding a gun at me. "What are you doing?"

She smirked. "My job Jace. Thank God for that, I think I was just going to kill someone if I have to hear that brat whine about her mother one more time."

"What did you do to her?" Isabelle yelled from behind me. I could see Alec trying to restrain her as she fought against his grip.

"Funny, I thought the more interesting question would be what happened to your boyfriend." Aline stepped into the light brandishing her pistol as well. That made Isabelle even angrier.

"You bitch! What the hell did you do to my boyfriend?" There was a momentary shock as I digested the information of Isabelle actually having a boyfriend. Aline shrugged.

"Nothing too bad…don't worry, pale nerds aren't really my type. He's with your red headed friend."

"Where is she Aline?" She turned to me and smiled.

"Jace Herondale…it's a shame really, the boss saw so much potential in you. You were really hot…we could've gotten along if it weren't for you…loyalty." She rolled the last word in her mouth and wrinkled her nose, as if she were disgusted by that very concept. "Anyway what I want to know is what are you doing with the Lightwoods… after what they did to you? Come on Jace, we've all heard the story of how you joined up. The girl and them…they're just keeping you back."

"Where is she?" I repeated, not having time for any of her mind games. As well as the fact that a gun was being aimed at my head not anymore than five feet away made me a bit nervous.

"The boss wants her…what he wants he gets."

"Who's the boss?" She smirked.

"You're smarter than that Jace…you know who he is…and where she is." I focused my attention on Aline and Kaelie as I noticed Isabelle stopped struggling. I could see Alec was slowly reaching for her gun strapped to the back of her jeans.

"What does he want with her?"

"Your father didn't tell you? Wow, I thought he knew everything. Valentine Morgenstern is Clary's father."

Clary…my Clary was related to my boss? Yep, I was so screwed. "I'm guessing she doesn't know about this?" I asked, trying not to freak out.

"Not a single clue, poor dear although you have to give props to her mom for keeping this from her for so long. Smart woman…managed to escape us for years."

"Is she still alive?" Kaelie snorted.

"Barely, although I have to say she got what she deserved, it took my two months of working through my lunch breaks to track her down." _Two months…that's around the time that Clary was taken out of school._

"She was running…running from you." Aline laughed.

"Of course she was she couldn't risk her daughter being in the line of crossfire while she was digging up some of our….personal files so she took to kid from school. She disappeared a few weeks go, right when we were going to attack." She glanced over at the Lightwoods and Alec froze.

"You did a good job of hiding her for a while. I would have never guessed that she was being protected by the Clave in the church." The church…the church that was in construction across the street from the Lightwoods house…Jocelyn Fray was right under my nose the entire time and I completely missed her.

"Why does the Circle want her…why do they want Clary?"

"The mother's lips are sealed but you know what a mother will do to protect her child…you should know Jace…I mean after what happened to Celine…" There it was…the images again- the blood and the body….gold lying in a pool of red and my father…standing there with fury rolling off of him in waves. The Clave….they had done this.

"So why not just kidnap her? Why send me and Sebastian?"

"We weren't going to waltz into enemy territory. We knew she was under the protection of the Clave whether she knew it or not. We needed to lead her into the trap and you were the perfect man for that. Sebastian was just a method of transportation but you Jace, did all the work. Mission completed."

"What's going to happen to her?" Aline raised an eyebrow.

"The usual torture to get someone to loosen their tongue…you know water boarding, sleep deprivation and her mother will be right there to watch the show if Clarissa doesn't know anything…"

"She doesn't." I blurted out. "I've talked to her she doesn't know anything about this. She shouldn't be subjected to this." Aline shrugged.

"That's not exactly in our control, even you can't change that. You know how it works Herondale, complete the mission and then it's over."

_They can't just be born good but they have to understand it…and choose to stick with it which I guess goes with integrity._ Clary's words rang in my mind. I wasn't a Mother Teresa and I knew that. I had always been the villain, the murderer, the kidnapper and I had never thought anything of it. _Do we blame the people who are that way or the people who made them like that?_She was wrong. To me it's a choice between what everyone is pressuring you to be and what you want to do. I knew what I wanted to do.

"So…mission completed, why the gun?" Kaelie smiled.

"Oh don't worry Jace, it's not for more…it's for them." The moment she turned around I lunged and Alec yanked out a gun and fired. Bang….the sound of death.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey reader! Can you believe it? It's the big 2-0! I never thought that my story would get this far and my biggest thanks to the people who are keeping up with it. Anyway I know most of you are waiting for a Jace bursting in and saving Clary golden type of warrior thing, *wink wink* well as an author, I cannot tell you what happens next but I promise that it will be good! So ending the suspense…here's Clary's POV!_

Chapter 20

A shrill cry, a scream and a sob echoed down the vast, desolate hallway, with no one to hear. This was worse than not knowing what happened, but seeing her mother literally waste away before her very eyes. It seemed like ages as I stood there, watching my mother's labored breathing. The only time when I moved away was the water delivery to which I poured most of it in mom's mouth as she choked.

A part of me was denying this reality. How did I come to this? I was normal…my mother was normal but no she was included in a secret conspiracy with spy agencies? This isn't happening, not to me. I closed my eyes willing me to imagine my paint splattered walls of my bedroom in Brooklyn, in my home. This had to be some dream or sick story or play like Shakespeare or something. I could feel the air shift but when I opened my eyes the disappointment and fear returned as I realized the new presence was a guard who gripped me violently by the arm and dragged me out of the cell.

"Wait! What about my mom?" I screamed as I saw her still form still lying there. "Let me go!" I kicked and screamed and bit at the hands that held me prisoner. The guard shoved his dirty hand over my mouth.

"The boss still wants her." He growled. I'm ashamed to say that that shut me up, as long as my mother was alive…

The room was stark and bleak like every other room. The only difference was that the walls had been made to look like a medieval torture chamber and the worst component- Sebastian standing there with a twisted smile on his face. But with him was an older man, with white hair combed neatly, dressed in Armani and with a stone, cold expression on his face. This must be Valentine Morgenstern and as I swallowed a bit of vomit in my throat I added the title, my father.

I could see why people followed him….people like mom. His authorities stare made me shiver and intimidation and superiority oozed from his pores. I almost asked him if he wanted a coffee. As I approached I thought a saw a glimmer of a smile, must have been a mirage because a man who kidnaps his daughter and ex wife not only has some serious abandonment issues but also must not smile a lot. The guard sat me down in a rusty metal chair and performed a bow to Morgenstern. He dismissed him and turned to me.

"Clarissa…how nice to see my daughter again. You know the first time I saw you, you were nothing more than a pea in Jocelyn's stomach."

"I'm supposing even then, that my body was larger than your brain." He smiled at me.

"Your cheek will earn you death in my world daughter."

"I don't live in your world and I am not your daughter." I spat. Valentine snorted.

"You entered my world the moment you left with Agent Herondale at the club," He patted Sebastian's shoulder who beamed with pride as I attempted not to snort in disgust. "Agent Verlak has informed me of everything all of your dates, your meetings, your research. You go through great lengths to protect yourself…as well as for the people you love." His gaze drifted to the large cracked mirror that took up almost the entire wall. "I sincerely hope that you did not inherit your mother's stubbornness as well as her looks…because that would pose a problem for the both of us."

I couldn't help but scream at the searing pain that reverberated up and down, violently startling every nerve in my body. It had been going on for hours, or could it be days or years? I wasn't sure. I was telling time by each new slice that Sebastian painted into my skin. There were 15 so far, four on each of my arms and legs and three on my stomach and chest. I could barely hold my head up as Sebastian soaked another curved knife in salt water. There were a variety of them sitting on the small tray, all ancient looking. Some weren't knives at all but screws and pliers which he thankfully hadn't gotten around to using.

_Slash! _16 now and still going. He still kept the blade in the open wound as red liquid flowed out and thin, sharp dam blocking the entrance.

"You know, this could be so much easier." He kept on telling me, "If you would confess what you would know. Valentine is a great leader; he would take pity on you." Valentine was absent for this spectacle, attending another. I could hear my mother's pleas ringing in my ears as she begged for them to stop. _She could see me…why wasn't she doing anything? _"Confess Clary," Sebastian breathed near my ear. His hot breath made me recoil as my head bounded to one side. I grew dizzy from the sufficient blood loss. _How can I confess something that I don't know about? _I wanted to scream at him, but my mouth seemed to only make out garbled sounds as light seemed to be an infinite source of headaches for me.

"Think off all the fun we could have together, more than you did with the angel boy." No, I shouldn't want Jace right now, I shouldn't even be thinking about him. He was the one who got me here and yet I couldn't help but wonder if he was proud as to what he did….as to what he was doing right now. My head leaned forward, my energy zapped and black spots danced around my vision. They grew bigger.

"I-I-I do-on't know anything…" I murmured. What I knew was that I wanted to go home, I wanted my mom, I wanted Simon, I wanted to be able to eat cheetos and watch the Notebook, and eat cheese sandwiches…with Jace…on the bridge again. I wanted to see that view again….I wanted to see _him_ again. I wanted him to explain what the hell was he thinking and I wanted to be the one to punch him in the face. I wanted to cry and scream at him, tell him to stop. There were so many things I wanted to do, so many things that I had to do…I couldn't die. I sighed with relief as he exited.

Finally someone untied me. Here was my chance! I needed to escape, needed to get the hell out of here.

"He told me to untie you because he likes to see which way the bodies hit the floor." I shuddered as the person whispered in my ear. My father was betting on which way I would fall off the chair when I croaked. Nice guy it seems.

I lifted my head weakly. What were those scraping sounds? I looked up and gasped to see my mother, in nearly the bad state that I was in. She lifted one swollen brow to acknowledge me and tried to smile u it came off as more of a painful grimace. She was thumped right in front of me.

"So Clarissa," Sebastian walked over and from his belt pulled out a gun. It was an old-fashioned one with multiple slots for bullets. My gasp caught in my throat. "Want to play a game, test fate, and see your luck?" He took out a box of bullets and all the metal bullets pinged as they hit each other, He tipped the box over, spilling some on the floor. "You know the game Russian Roulette? It's simple really, so we have this revolver here," he ran it against my jaw, "and you only put on bullet in." There was a clicking sound as the bullet was pushed in set, ready to go….right into a vital organ or an artery.

"Please stop Valentine, my daughter has nothing to do with this!"

"Shut up! You told me that already Jocelyn, that still doesn't get me the files." Cool metal jerked my attention back to Sebastian as he pointed the gun at my heart. _Bam! _I closed my eyes and whimpered as the shot went off, only relieved to find that I was still alive.

"Please no Valentine!" My mother was getting more hysterical, "She's your daughter!"

"The one that you refused me from having any contact with whatsoever so don't you dare use that argument with me Jocelyn. She's nothing to me, a mere pawn to get what I want." _Bam! Bam! Bam! _Wow, my luck really must be paying in today. The gun left small rings in my chest, neck and forehead but it would run out…soon. My heart jumped with every bam, fearing that it would be the last sound I would ever hear- the sound of death.

I closed my eyes and heard the revolver go off again, _BAM! _That was under my cheekbone. I wasn't going to escape. I was going to die here, my body being lost within the rotten walls like so many others. It wasn't fair, I wanted to hug my mom, see Simon again, thank the Lightwoods and…see Jace again. I wanted him so bad right now, encouraging me to be brave, courageous like when he was urging me up the monkey bars or pushing me when he led me to his special spot. I was sorry that I was never going to see his golden eyes or hair again, or joke about carnivorous ducks with him.

I had gotten attached, I had cared and I think…I think there could be a slight, possible, small chance of me cheesily, improbably, stupidly f-

_BANG! _My eyelids stayed closed. Was that the gun? Was I shot? I didn't feel anything. What was going-

"Clary?" My name…that voice sounded familiar…like- "By the angel Clary, what did they do to you?"

"I only did my job Herondale…maybe with a little fun on the side." Herondale…Jace Herondale…Jace was here! My eyes flew open and drank in the golden figure that stood at the open door. He looked over at me with worried eyes and I could only blink blearily at him, to make sure this wasn't a side effect of the blood loss. Was he really here? _CRASH! _The wide windows flew open as people in black swarmed the warehouse, Isabelle and Alec being one of them. They were donned in super freaking matrix ninja gear.

"Traitor," Sebastian snarled, "letting in Clave members? You have truly turned pathetic."

"The only pathetic thing is the fact that you kidnapped a sixteen year old to torture and question for a worldwide conspiracy that you – the supposed most advanced agency in the world couldn't solve." He sauntered slowly over to me, Sebastian's piercing glare on him the entire time. He carefully shifted his body so that he was a barrier against Sebastian. "So how does it end Verlak? You become he poster boy for the new order? Being controlled by Hodge and Valentine to bring out orders?" As he spoke he nudged my shoulder and pointed behind me. I looked over and saw Isabelle and Alec with their weapons drawn. _Run! _His gaze screamed. I glanced over at my mother and she was unconscious with Valentine leaning over her, looking amused at this spectacle.

"You promise?" I mouthed, knowing he knew what I meant. He glanced over too and sighed and nodded slightly. Sebastian laughed.

"That isn't any better than what you've been doing Jace. That scientist in New Jersey last year, she was one of the suspects. She had three kids you know, and a baby on the way and you just took her out…like she was nothing, like her life was less than nothing. That was what you were supposed to do. But no you just had to get all Saint Mother Teresa on that crap. I know you paid for her funeral; I know you sent her oldest kid a 'anonymous donation' for college. You would have been so good in our ranks." He sighed. "Pity now I have to kill you." He drew out another gun and Jace shoved me off the seat. There was a mass scramble as the Clave agents moved in. I could eel myself being pulled up and pushed behind the front line. No, my mother…Jace… There was suddenly the sound of gun fire, thundering in my ears as they all started shooting, taking out lives, bodies falling to the floor.

If you've ever seen a gory action movie, well…this was ten times worse. I had to fight the urge to vomit every time a new carcass fell in my path as I pushed my way to the front. They were clean sometimes but others…bullet wounds to the face and neck and chest…those were the bloody ones. I finally got there. My mother-she was gone. Relief filled me, she must have been within the folds of the Clave, and she was safe. But then I saw Jace, he was bent down low, aiming his gun at multiple directions. He looked like he knew what he was doing; the problem-he wasn't guarding his back. That was where Valentine was, where the clicked his gun and aimed.

"Jace!" My voice was covered my gun shots as I tried to warn him. He seemed to be getting closer and closer until I realized I was sprinting towards him, feeling bullets rip through my hair leaving stabbing pains in my scalp. My muscles ached as the motion stretched my cuts. _BAM! BANG! _I slammed into him knocking him off balance. "Jace-Valentine-gun." I managed to get out as I huffed. I checked over him for any injuries, running my hands all over his abdomen. "By the angel, were you hit?" He wasn't. I couldn't find any gaping holes or anything. Then my fingers touched on something sticky, red…blood. My search became more frantic. He had no wounds where was this blood coming from?

"Clary," he choked out his face ashen with horror. I felt something press into my side and I slowly looked down to see that it was his hand…his hand covered in blood…my blood. I gasped as the adrenaline rush soon wore off, the tingling sensation being replaced my immense pain hitting me in the side. I clasp my hands over Jace's as I doubled over. I could feel Jace stroking my hair as black spots danced around in my vision again. Sounds began to be faint.

"Someone get a medic! By the angel Clary, please hold on. Please don't die! I'm so sorry. She's going into shock! God, I'm so sorry Clary, I'm so sorry…"

I felt cold as blood continued to leave my system. I was dying; I was dying in Jace's arms. I realized then that this story was a tragedy, Romeo and Juliet perhaps with the two lovers dying in eternal bliss? Hamlet? Where love is destroyed but the victor is victorious in the end but loses everything? Whatever this story is, I might not be around for the curtain close. I could still hear Jace's voice calling for help…for me and then I sunk into oblivion.


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey reader! Ok so in the last chapter Sebastian was playing __**Russian Roulette, which is basically a game when one single bullet is put into one of the slots of a revolver, just one. The person holding the revolver (Sebastian) then tries to shoot the victim (Clary) with the single bullet. The gun will continuously keep on shooting blanks until the bullet is ultimately fired killing the victim. Clary's luck picked up while they were doing this because the revolver kept on shooting blanks because it hadn't gotten to the bullet yet. That's why Clary didn't die when Sebastian pointed the gun at vital parts of her body. That was just a clarification. I also please ask you in this chapter to SUSPEND DISBELIEF when reading because some parts are a bit….implausible but so Jace. **__Now onto Jace's POV!_

Chapter 21

_BANG! _The sound of death echoed and bounced off of the cracked, moldy walls of the alley. There was a violent tug on my arm and I stumbled to the ground as the bullet flew past my arm, grazing my skin. There was a grunt as I landed on someone and I quickly rolled over and picked myself up.

I almost couldn't see her form, still twitching as her dark hair turned even darker as it was wet with blood-her blood. Shock paralyzed me, which was odd. I had seen many die before and shouldn't I be glad that she was dead? But as her groans grew quieter and her body started to still, the heavy feeling of lost life weighed over us all. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Clary, this was for Clary. We had to move.

I turned to Kaelie who still had her gun drawn. I grabbed it from her and she didn't put up much of a fight as her hands went to cover her face in horror.

"Take her body back to HQ," my voice was cold, emotionless. If it was what I needed to be to find Clary, I would be cold and calculating, everything the Circle required to rise in their ranks. "Make sure her body is taken care of."

"Her mother's dead and her father doesn't know anything about the Circle." Kaelie's voice was shaking as uncertainty entered it. I drew a breath this was what I had to do, this was what was needed to be done, this was right and moral in my world, in the world I had been forced into.

"Then Aline Penhallow never existed."

I was running, the destination clear in my mind.

"Jace wait!" Alec's voice called after me. My stomach squeezed as I thought about talking to him again. He had saved my life, saved me from Kaelie's bullet flying towards my chest. After everything that I had done…he had saved me. "Where are you going?" I slowed. The sky was dark which meant the New York nightlife was wakening. Clubbers roamed the streets in their tight and short get ups and others in colorful robes. Neon signs illuminated bars and clubs, pathways to a "good time." All of these people, going on with their lives without a single clue of the secret skeletons that prevent their normalcy from falling apart. I sighed and turned back. Isabelle and Alec catching up to me breathing hard.

"I know where she is," I said simply. They stared at me, waiting for me to go on. "Remember our last case together?"

"Jace you're going to bring that u-"

"Yes, yes because the Circle is in charge of this but who's in charge of sending out the operatives? Who sent us out on our mission?" Understanding shone in their eyes.

"But we can't just bust into the warehouse! We need back up."

` "Which is why I'm sending you for that."

` "You can't be serious Jace!" Isabelle shrieked. "You can't expect us to just let you go and have us run for help!"

"Well what do you want to do? You heard Aline, they're torturing Clary in there, she might not even be alive now! We have to hurry and besides, I'm trained for this kind of thing, I know Sebastian. He's not going to shoot me right away; he wants to pick a fight….impress Valentine." Isabelle moved forward but Alec put a restraining hand on her shoulder. He studied me intently and then nodded.

"Keep her safe…she's our responsibility too." With that they ran off. Responsibility…not subject or client…responsibility…

I couldn't run to Brooklyn so I needed something fast…that rules the subway out and besides I needed something private…but undetectable. My eyes wandered to a black Lambo that was standing idly on at the very front of an alleyway….that'll do.

The wonders of my hand. _CRASH! _I unwrapped my sweater from my hand, leaned in and unlocked the door. The things you can get within an alleyway in New York…I jumped in and ducked down. The multicolored wires hung in front of me. Education from a super spy agency has its perks as I hotwired the car. I smirked as the engine started to purr.

The sun was already sinking low on the Brooklyn Bridge as I sped over it, twisting and turning through the maze of New York rush hour traffic. I barely noticed it except to note that it was around the same time I finally took Clary up here. Why I did it? It was a fair trade I guess, her revealing her private place and me revealing mine. Besides, the guy should initiate a date now and then.

A cold chill ran up my spine. I hadn't driven on the route for years and I remember it as clearly as what happened that night. The apartment building bled into large, damp warehouses. The fishy smell of the river was repugnant in these parts. The car bumped over the broken and cracked streets as I finally pulled up to the corner. Then I was out of the car and running, running towards the place where I never wanted to be again, running towards Clary.

I glanced at my watch. It was about an hour later, where were Isabelle and Alec with back up? I could see the dirty and busted windows of the warehouse coming closer. I guess I was on my ow- What the hell was that? The loud swishing sound of the helicopter's blades cutting the air interrupted the eerie silence. I ran closer as I saw black figures fly gracefully down the wires and land on the ground. _Wow…I just found a new goal in life…well if I survive this. _I sprinted up the steps and pushed the doors open.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

How did it come to this? How did it come to the girl that I had come to care for go from being lively and blushing to being swarmed by medics and put on a stroller with a growing red stain soaking the white sheets. The gun fight had ended with many casualties on our side but with a lot more on theirs. Sebastian had been found drowning in his own blood, dying before anyone could help him. Alec had gotten shot in the arm and was getting pretty cozy with the Director of Operatives for the Clave who was Magnus Bane. Isabelle was tending to her boyfriend, who was a mousy, nerdy looking guy named Simon. All of this, I found out later, after I had ridden the emergency ambulance to the nearest hospital gripping Clary's hand. After they had rushed her into the surgical wing and I had stood at the doors, frozen, unable to process what was happening. That was the ironic thing. In fact, there were many ironic twists in this story. The fact that I had cared for the person whom I was supposed to have the most distance between like a cheesy nauseating movie or the fact that I wasn't able to deal, which is the one thing I was trained for, to deal with the horrors of the job.

It was quiet. The steady beeping of the monitor, as annoying as it was, was the only thing that told me that she was alive, here with me. She looked so thin and pale with gauze taped all over her skin. I knew the protocol for torture and the method he had used. Knives, curved, straight, blunt and sharp, thick and thin. The only thing in common was that they were all dipped in salt water and held to the open wound for as long as possible. They were supposed to be small and around vital organs and arteries but obviously not. Clary was going to have long scars across her chest and limbs for the rest of her life. I kissed each of her knuckles as I prayed to God for the first time in my life to please get her well…to let her live. Let her live because she had saved me and I didn't deserve to be saved.

"I was there you know," I whispered to Clary, "Before I met you…when I was still friends with the Lightwoods. My dad," I chuckled," he just came waltzing into the Institute- that's the Clave's head quarters; I used to work for them you know? My mom put me in the business when I was seven. Until that time my father had always been a guy named Michael Wayland," I swallowed, "but he died on a mission and that was when my dad-my biological one anyway stepped in." I laughed bitterly, "until that time didn't even know that I had a biological dad and when I found out the Clave…and everyone including the Lightwoods knew about it…I was so angry." I whispered. I remembered that day, the waves of fury washing over me. I wanted to hurt someone and make someone feel as bad as I did when I found out everyone that I knew had lied to me. "That was the same day my dad introduced me to the Circle. My mom begged him not to…but he did anyway. Hodge was the Director of Operatives; he was the one who sent all of us out. I met him…thought he was a total tool but he sent the Lightwoods and I on our last mission before we got transferred.

It was this guy named Edge who was suspected of stealing some pretty important science equipment. Like destructive equipment, plutonium, uranium even rare snake venom. He worked for this big company named Solva who was interested in blowing the Earth halfway to the sun. We tracked him to his lair; he was like an evil scientist with all of the potions and bubbling concoctions. Isabelle, Alec and I, we split up. I saw him. I ran after him. I was so close, so close to catching him." My voice broke as I trembled, holding her hand tighter. This wasn't right, I couldn't cry. I took a deep breath; I needed to finish this story. "He led me to the room of the warehouse…the one you were in and in it-"I broke off and took a deep breath, "in it were children, all the missing children going back to a few years earlier. They were all dead, and looked malnourished and their bodies-their bodies were completely mutilated. God, I found out later that he was using children as test subjects for his sick experiments, to see if he could create the perfect operative or suicide bomber.

But in the middle…in the middle were Alec and Isabelle's bodies, they were out cold but seeing them in that pile," I shuddered, "it just chilled me. Later I had to fill out the report. I said-I said that I didn't know what happened to them but when I went in, they were already down. But when the Clave read my report, they saw that I had supposedly written that it was their faults, that they had let the criminal escape through the room. They were put on probation and they blamed me. I leaned my forehead on her arm, relishing in the contact. "I lost the only friends that I had. Now I see that it was probably Kaelie who changed my report…just like she had changed everything. My dad packed up my things and moved me to the Circle the next day. After that…I couldn't take another guardian job. I just couldn't…not after seeing those kids," I sighed, "those kids that I could have saved, he got away you know? They never found him. Think of the kids I could have saved if I had caught him that night…

But then you got assigned to me." I chuckled. "You with your crazy obsession with art and drinking apple-tinis I had to protect you, risk my life for yours. To be honest, I hated you at first, hated that you got to live completely oblivious to the sacrifice I was making. Then…you got your drink on me and my mission went downhill from there." I took a breath, "What I'm trying to say is that I love you Clary. I am in love with you and while it is so clichéd that I am saying this by your hospital bed, I'm saying it so that you can wake up, so that you can accept me or reject me but most of all, I'm saying it so that you can live. I love you Clary Fray and I'm so sorry for lying to you." _Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

I sighed as I released her hand. Her eyes were still shut and without a backwards glance I walked out and straight into Maryse. I hadn't seen her in so long, I had almost forgotten her stern eyes or the likeness she had to Isabelle.

"It was Hodge," she said. "Edge was Hodge. He set you up for that mission." I kept on walking to the elevator. Maryse jogged by me and stood next to me, talking."The Circle had been funding Solva for years. They had kidnapped those kids. That scientist you shot? She found out and was going to report it to the cops. Jocelyn Fray found the files for the bomb…one so powerful that it could blow New York right out of the water…literally. We were supposed to keep her safe! But in the shooting she-"

"Where are they?" I interrupted.

"W-what?" She looked surprised that I had spoken.

"The files, where are they?" Maryse's eyes went wide with realization. That was when we heard the scream.

I sprinted to her room, beating the nurses and the doctor there. She was sitting in bed. Her green eyes open with terror as she screamed in horror. I rushed over.

"Clary!" I gently held her arms, "Clary!" Her eyes flew to me and met with mine. Her hands gripped at me shirt.

"Jace," She said breathlessly, "Jace, Jace, Jace…"

"Clary…shhh...you're ok…you're safe…" She leaned on my chest, and breathed heavily as I rhythmically stroked her arms and back, ignoring the stares of the nurses and doctor. I could sense Maryse was watching too. She walked over and I shot her a warning glare. She hesitantly opened her mouth.

"Jocelyn Fray is dead." She mouthed. I tensed and Clary lifted her head from my chest looked at me, her wide eyes with terror.

"I have to save them Jace," Her fingernails dug into my arms, "I have to save them all."


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey reader! Nothing to say, here's Clay's POV!_

Chapter 22

Whoever said death was peaceful…had never been dead. Or maybe I wasn't dead at all, maybe I was in purgatory or maybe I was trapped in the own confides of my mind, waiting to wake up. Maybe I would wake up in about twenty years like in that fairytale. Wherever I was, it was not peaceful.

_Increased heart rate….bleeding out…mother's….critical condition….Jocelyn Fray….files…missing….bomb….New York…._Whispers and sounds, sirens penetrated the darkness, the words getting tangled in my mind, all coming out as a garbled mumble with only a few coherent thoughts.

Then there was white, absolute complete white, solid…stable. I reached out and touched it. It was wet. It smeared all over my fingers and my body was filled with revulsion when it turned red. It was sticky and red and the metallic smell was killing me. Blood…I realized. I looked up and with horror registered that now the walls were painted with blood. _Solva, Solva, Solva…._the word was smeared over and over in red, almost covering all of the white. I whirled around, _Solva, Solva, Solva…_There was no exit, no way out. I started running, banging on the walls.

"Help!" I screamed, but my voice only echoed off the walls. My foot caught on something and I stumbled, my hands catching the walls, painting them crimson. I glanced down and suddenly wanted to vomit. A body…a small one with its limbs twisted in unnatural directions. Its neck was twisted and its eyes were staring blankly into mine, smiling.

I covered my mouth and swallowed my vomit as I glanced around the room. There were piles and piles of boys and girls, young teenagers to small toddlers. I slid down and I suddenly couldn't breathe. I clutched at my chest, gasping. The room was suffocating and the walls were closing in bringing the carcasses closer and closer…._Save them all Clary _a voice whispered in my ear.I could feel a hand clamp down on my shoulder. I turned around and looked down.

My body was paralyzed as my knees hit the floor. There he was, in the center of the bodies. His still form lying in the middle of death because he himself was dead. I could see the hole the bullet had made in his chest. My trembling hands brushed away his golden locks and suddenly his eyes snapped open. I jumped back.

"Clary…" It wasn't his voice…"Clary you have to save them." It was my mother's voice. "Save them all Clary, save them all." Suddenly his body morphed, short golden hair became long red curls and his body turned womanly and thin. Large gashes appeared on her skin and small holes dotted her body. Her body became more mutilated with each passing second. She looked at me with green eyes.

"My body will you give you the answer Clary." I shook my head, sobbing, lost and scared out of my mind. Her hand, almost rid of skin grabbed my arm, marking it with red. "My body with show you the answer Clary." She started scratching t her neck. "It's missing!" She screamed. Her body started convulsing as her scrams bounced around the room. I tried to free my arm from her grip but it was too tight. "It's missing where is it?" She sobbed. But above all the noise…there was one voice.

"Clary, I love you….I'm saying it so that you can live…I love you Clary Fray…" I looked up at the stark white ceiling, unmarred with red. Her screams started to fade as the ceiling turned black and I was enveloped in nothingness again.

_I need o wake up! I need to wake up! Wake up Clary! I need to save them all…save them all…save them all…_The phrase ran in an endless loop in my head, each time getting louder and louder…_save them all…save them all! SAVE THEM ALL! _

My mouth opened and I screamed. Save them all, save them all, save them all…

There was light…small dots of it…getting brighter and brighter and suddenly my eyes hurt…my body hurt. I squinted as I pulled myself up and looked around. Was this another dream? Another delusion? My heart beat raced as I thought of what could happen next. A room full of dead doctors and nurses? I could feel a presence…right next to me. I looked over and with relief I locked eyes with Jace.

My gaze quickly skimmed over him, he was alive, he was breathing…I had saved him at least. He was saved, he was saved. I quickly reached out and gripped him to me. His arms circled me as I sobbed into his chest. I had saved him. I had saved him. Emotion after emotion hit me, relief, sadness, anger, worry…one at a time and all at once. I grabbed at his shirt, his unique smell, the feel of his living body weighing me down. Relief, worry, anger and finally…understanding. The epiphany took my breath away as I looked up at Jace.

"I have to save them Jace. I have to save them all." He frowned.

"What are you talking about Clary? You don't have to save anyone-"

"No you don't understand. Her body will give me the answer….her neck-"I choked on my words remember the horrific image of my mother clawing at her own skin. Bile rose in my throat and I turned over and vomited on the floor. I could feel Jace's voice soothing me as he pulled my hair back and patted my back.

"Clary…it's ok. You're safe." He whispered. I pushed his hands away.

"No, no I have to go…" I started to swing my legs over the side and pain shot to my stomach as Jace gripped my hands and held me still.

"Clary you just got shot. You're not going anywhere."

"No Jace! I have to save them! I-I have to-"my breathing became rapid and unsteady and a nurse pushed her way towards me. I could feel her cool hands poking at my vitals as Jace's grip on my hands tightened.

"Perhaps she needs some time alone Jace." I glanced over to see Maryse. Oh right, I had forgotten she was part of the spy mafia family. Jace shook his head.

"I'm not leaving her." He was so stubborn. As much as I loved that about him I had to find a way to escape under his notice…save them all. Those words ran in a loop in my head as I fell into a dreamless, drug induced sleep.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –

I could tell it was night as the brightness of the street lamps glowed despite the curtains. My eyelids seemed heavy as I forced them open. My room was empty…except for one figure curled up in the chair next to my bed. I smiled softly as I recognized the crazy hair.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, careful not to wake him up as I slowly swung my legs over the side. My side ached as I hobbled over to the chair in the corner and grabbed the duffel bag.

It was obviously Jace's clothes. Getting dressed was no easy feat as I struggled not to cry out at the pain of getting a pair of way too big jeans on. Luckily there was a belt.

"This is better than walking out with my ass on display." I muttered as I buttoned up the shirt. It looked like I was drowning in his clothes. I opened the bathroom door and walked over to the door. I glanced back at Jace. I was so tired. The possibility of just going back to bed, going back to Jace and dealing with this later seemed way too tempting. But I couldn't. My mother had sent me on a mission, with lives at stake and I couldn't risk that. I knew exactly what I was searching for. But I paused as I turned the handle.

"I love you too." I whispered. Then I opened the door and left him behind.

The night air was cool and fresh. I felt vulnerable and exposed as it brushed my skin. Apparently New York was full of odd people who dressed in way too big clothing because I walked the streets unnoticed with only one destination in mind: the Lightwood House.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey reader! So they finally admitted their feelings…I wonder how many chapters ago that you guys have been waiting for that...but they haven't even said it to each other's faces yet =) Anyway here's Jace's POV!_

Chapter 23

Something was wrong. That was the first thought in my head when I woke up and stretched my sore muscles. Coming from someone who has been taught to go with his gut (also someone who people have tried to blow up more than once) I looked around the room…and I was right.

I cursed Clary's ability to think ahead as I ran to the elevator in wrinkled clothes. _Where the hell could she be? _The person I was supposed to protect, also the daughter of one of the most dangerous men in the world who is also my about to be ex boss is involved in a conspiracy regarding the lives of all of the people in New York and in hobbling around with a gunshot wound…fantastic day isn't it? The elevator dinged as the doors flew open and revealed the lobby…as well as the person that I would like to speak to most. Maryse raised an eyebrow at my appearance as she snapped her phone closed.

"I've got people getting the feds away so we can find the papers."

"Screw the papers, Clary is missing."

"What? Jace-"

"Ok I know I messed up ok but I need to find her." She studied me as if gauging my honesty to my job.

"What do you need?"

Jocelyn Fray's case files were the messiest ones that I had ever seen. May be it's just me because my room tends to have a monk like neatness to it or maybe it was because Kaelie casually shoved them into a drawer without a care. My bet is on the latter.

I sighed as I read all about Jocelyn's past life, almost forgetting that she was dead. How was I going to tell Clary…? I had to find her first.

I grimaced at the image of the supposed body of Jocelyn. I couldn't think of what the poor woman did to gain the wrath of the Circle upon her but whatever it was, it gained her a one way ticket to painful death and her existence erased from Earth. _Like they were planning to do to Clary…_

I shuddered and returned to my work. Clary was smart she wouldn't get herself into any- I stopped and then made my hands flip the pages faster than ever.

This was interesting…the report of the body. Apparently everything had been burned…except for her necklace…

"_M-my mom used to have this necklace" Clary looked at me with her big, red rimmed eyes. I had never seen her as vulnerable as she lay in my arms under the quilt. My job just became more important as she glanced down and I saw the frailty that existed inside her, that she tried to hide until now. The balcony wasn't very high and sounds of traffic annoyingly interrupted the peaceful air, but still Clary's words rand loud and clear. "She called it her 'memory necklace'" it had small little trinkets that she would collect of her best memories. I was one there; I was a piece of macaroni…just a piece of macaroni that was on her body…"_

My body will give you the answer! I got up and grabbed my coat. As I was rushing out of the building, my way was blockaded by a very annoyed Isabelle and Alec.

"Jace where the hell are you going?" Isabelle asked with her eyebrow raised. I sighed.

"Go back and tend to your boy to- boyfriend." I ignore them as I continued to walk out the door. They followed close on my heels.

"We deserve to know, she's our friend as well." Alec argued. I snorted.

"I see how well you treat your friends."

"I see how well you complete your missions." I stopped and turned around to meet Isabelle's defiant glare.

"I don't have time for this." I muttered.

"Oh I think you do. No matter what you tell yourself, you need us Jace. Clary means just as much to us as she does to you…" _Oh if only they really knew… "_We can help you if you let us and the first step is getting it all out."

"Thanks Doctor Phil but I really don't feel like being on Opera right now, maybe later." I turned around when Isabelle's hand stopped me and jerked me around.

"You've had three years to do this Jace, start now."

So I told them everything, about my father, Kaelie and how she changed my report, Clary, Sebastian everything, all the while anxiously glancing at the clock.

"Wow…" Isabelle exclaimed. Suddenly she reached over and punched me in the arm.

"What did you do that for?" I yelled, more out of shock than pain.

"All this time, and that dumb, blonde bimbo had my sparring partner working in one of the most evil industries on Earth? Really Jace? She got you? I expected more than that." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm actually glad you guys are here, it means one less shattered window in your house. I think I know where Clary is." I got up.

"Nice to have you back Jace." Alec patted my back as we walked out.

"Wait you were going to shatter our window?" Isabelle called from behind us.

The door was open when we got there; I could see the small slant of golden light streaming from within. Alec signaled to me as I quietly got my gun out and pointed it in the entrance. Isabelle slowly pushed the door open, making sure not to make a sound. I whipped around every room, all clear which made the house seem even more eerie. The upstairs was strangely silent as…there was a muffled sound from behind the door.

"It's coming from Clary's room." Isabelle mouthed. I got to the door first and hid the gun behind my back, if it was Clary; we didn't need her scared more than she was. I pushed the door open.

"Jace!" Something slammed into my body and I recognized the form instantly by its bright red hair.

"Clary," I held her tightly and breathed in. She was safe, and she was alive. I glanced up and motioned for Isabelle and Alec to put away their guns. They nodded. Isabelle shot me an amused look as Alec dragged her out of the room mumbling something about indecency and sensitivity. "Clary, I know." She looked up at me. "I know about your mother's necklace."

"It's missing!" She clenched at me shirt as she buried her head against my neck. "It's missing and I can't find it. I was supposed to save everyone Jace! That was the last thing my mom- she told me to do. When she wakes up…maybe she'll be able to tell me but we're running out of time."

"Clary…"There was a lump in my throat at how I was going to tell her about Jocelyn Fray's death. "Your mom-"Isabelle's shriek cut me off as I quickly drew my gun and shoved Clary behind me. The door squeaked open and my breath caught in my throat.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey reader! Just to let you know, the story is __**going to be ending in a few chapters**__ so it's almost time to say goodbye to Nancy Drew and Agent Herondale! Here's Clary's POV!_

Chapter 24

The light glinted silver off of his white hair. His eyes bored into mine, cold, unfeeling and unforgiving. I shivered as I clutched Jace's arm tighter. My eyes immediately began searching for a way out, a weapon anything that could get us out of here.

He looked pretty terrible, with his face swollen with cuts and I could see a bit of blood leaking to the floor coming from the gigantic hole in his leg.

"Valentine," Jace greeted coolly. That was Jace alright, always keeping his composure. Suddenly I could feel something warm grip my hand. I looked up in confusion and Jace stared straight ahead as he pried my fingers open to an open palm.

"Agent Herondale." With absolute horror I could see Jace lowering his gun. "Where is the file?"

"I'm afraid I don't know sir. It was speculated that the secret was destroyed along with Jocelyn Fray's body." He laughed bitterly.

"That can't be true, if it was then the file would be never be found since I personally made sure the tramp died at my own hands." I could see Jace's Adam apple bob up and down as he gulped. This time there wasn't shock, no there was no time for that, this time there was only anger and revenge.

"The files were never yours to begin with; never yours or anyone else's to create." I found myself speaking as I stepped up in front of Jace, my hand brushing his with the gun and he nudged my fingers in understanding.

"What do you know daughter? You were just introduced to this business but a few hours ago." Valentine sneered.

"I know that I'm not your daughter at least I don't consider you my father. I know that it is not within any justification to make that bomb and I know that murder, especially murder of someone who's trying to do the right thing is wrong and murdering of my mother? Well…that's just messed up on a whole other level."

"What do you know about right and wrong? Your entire life has been shrouded by naivety. True darkness comes from within; just ask Agent Herondale, he eliminated multiple targets for me." Jace took a breath.

"I have." He said simply. I could feel the slight motion of his arm as he moved forward and the cool feel f the metal as it pressed into my palm. Slowly my fingers tightened around the barrel.

"Now stop wasting my time and tell me where it is…I will be willing to forgive you Herondale if you reveal the location in the next five minutes."

"Forgive me for what?" Valentine chuckled.

"Do you honestly believe that I don't notice your affection for…my daughter? You're in love with her!" He froze and I glanced at him. His face showed no expression. "You know how badly these things go Herondale; she will either be wiped or killed and you know how much influence I have. I'll strike you a deal, just because I like you. Tell me where it is and I'll let her live, supervised of course and you will get your job back as a hunter. Just tell me where the files are."

"I'm honored sir," With a pushed he shoved the gun completely into my hands. I gripped the barrel and slowly slid my hand up to the handle. "I've worked at this agency for so long…." Valentine nodded impatiently. But I'm afraid I'm resigning." With that Jace lunged at him.

The door swung open as I tried to find a clear shot. Everywhere I pointed it was either hitting Jace's body and I couldn't let that happen.

"Hodge! Disarm the girl!" I looked over to see a younger man with silver hair running towards me. I didn't-couldn't think as my reflexes caught on and _**BAM! **_He dropped. The shock of the blast traveled to my shoulder and I was forced back. I hissed as my abdomen rocked with pain from the blow. I could feel the stitches tear apart as my hand held the reopened wound and my shirt bloomed red from the blood. My breathing turned into gasps at the shock of the pain and I distinctly heard a grunt.

"Tell me where the files are." There was suddenly a hand on my neck and it was pulling me and pushing me to the wall. My feet stumbled clumsily as my body protested violently to moving by sending even more painful waves that rocked my system.

"I don't know…"I choked. My eyes desperately searched for Jace and I saw his crumpled for in the corner. No, I couldn't give Valentine the files even if I didn't know who took them.

"Liar!" His fist pressed down on my throat. "Tell me, tell me now!" The gun had dropped and it was hopeless to try and pick it up now.

"I'm not scared to die." I choked out. That was a complete lie but I couldn't let him see the fear in my eyes. "As long as I'm dead, you'll never find it." He growled.

"I'm willing to take that chance." His silver blade flashed in the dim light as it flew towards me.

The knife clattered to the floor as his hand went slack and he looked down at the gaping bullet wound in his chest. He glanced up at me and dropped like a sack of potatoes. I glanced up at my savior and was shocked to my geeky best friend sprawled on the floor with his crutches holding the gun.

"Jesus!" He cried, "Why didn't anyone tell me about the backfire on this thing?"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

I looked up at the small white ceiling of the ambulance, the slight drizzle blowing in from the open doors. The small space was cramped with a multitude of needles and IV's. None of them thankfully attached to my arm. I winced as the lady prodded my wound once more.

"You're lucky you didn't tear it that bad honey, a few more weeks and some therapy will do." I sighed, something to look forward to.

"Thanks." She nodded at me and got out. I was still trying t wrap my head around the entire thing.

_ "Wait so…you have the necklace?" I asked as they strapped me in. Simon grinned as he hobbled next to the stretcher. _

_ "Damn things," he cursed, "But yea…you're not the only one interested in your mom's case Clary and the check on Sebastian and Kaelie gave me everything."_

_ "Which was…?"_

_ "Nothing, absolutely nothing. How can a detective have absolutely no records? Then I found out that the possession on the body was given to the family and I just found it laying on your desk so…" He pulled out the necklace. "I decided to keep it for safe keeping. But then I heard Maryse outside talking about Kaelie and I knew something was up so…I broke into her office."_

_ "You broke into her office?" _

_ "It's really easy, no one can resist he charm of Simon Lewis."He smirked. I rolled my eyes. _

_ "What did you find?" His face softened._

_ "This," he pulled a large silver charm out of his pocket. I gasped in shock when I saw that it was in the shape of a C. I gently grasped it and pulled the two halves apart._

_ "This started all the trouble." I murmured as I held up the flash drive._

_ "She really loved you Clary, she chose to hide her deepest secret inside you and also hid you." _

_ "I know." I could feel the stinging in my eyes as I bit my lip. "I'm really going to miss her." My head was crushed against Simon's chest as I finally got to properly mourn for my mother's really death, finally. And under the cloudy, storming sky with the blares of horns and flashes of lights, I felt relief. _

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

I could see a figure…I instantly knew who it was.

"Come in to my humble abode…really humble abode." I smiled as he climbed in; he was wet from the rain and had water dripping from his clothes and hair.

"How are you?" He asked. I frowned.

"Jace, what's wrong?" He looked away and glanced at my wound. My shirt was rising up, revealing the large white bandages that covered my midsection. His hand hovered over it, afraid to touch it. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it, reveling in the feel of his large fingers intertwining with mine. "Jace," I breathed softly. He looked at me. "What's wrong?" He shook his head.

"I killed a woman…a scientist who had two kids and one on the way. I killed her…and she was going to the police to report everything. I'm no better than Valentine himself." I sucked in a breath. It was wrong, I know that it was wrong to be angry with him. But still he had killed a mother…and mother like mine who deserved to live. I closed my eyes. I had gotten my revenge and living in anger is no way to live.

"I'm not going to say what you did was right, because it wasn't, it was cruel and it was wrong. But you are nothing like Valentine. I should know, I'm his daughter.

"In biology, but I've lived with his name my entire life listening about his greatness. I've been taught to tremble in his very presence." He held my hand to his face. "I'm like him..."

"Really? I've been hidden from him my entire life. I wasn't able to have a normal life because of him, my mom was paranoid all the time and she died at his hand." He winced at that, "I know him very well thank you very much. Maybe not every detail but enough to know that you are nothing like him. I know you also, you have a conscience, you know the difference between right and wrong because I wouldn't be here if you did. But…I need to know if what he said is true."

He looked up at me confused. "Do you…love me?" He snorted.

"I can't believe I let an crippling psychopath tell you first. Well I told you first but you were too busy drooling on your pillow to hear me." I punched him, ignoring the soreness.

"I do not drool!" He snickered. I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you too." I murmured against his lips. I could feel them spread into a smile. The kiss wasn't full of fireworks or tingles like anyone else said. It was just me and Jace and the metallic smell of the rain enveloping us in our little world.

"By the way," I mumbled, "Did I ever tell you how hot 'Agent Herondale' sounds?"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

_**Epilogue coming your way! It's almost over! *sniff sniff* **_


	25. Chapter 25 Epilogue

_Hey reader! Wow can you believe it? I finally got to the end, the epil_o_gue. I would have never thought that I would make it here. Last thanks to everyone who favorite, reviewed or added this story to your alerts. You guys are the best and made it fulfilling to write this story. This is my first long fan fiction accompanied with many hair pulling, teeth gritting blockades in my head but the complete project is satisfying. I will be writing many more stories so be on the look out! The last chapter will be told in 3__rd__person omniscient mostly telling Clary's side and so here wraps up the end of Anything He Can Handle…and for the last time, please review!_

Chapter 25- neither the End nor the Beginning 

Clary wasn't sure where the random phone call came from. Sure now that they were "official" it was customary for a boyfriend to take his girlfriend out on dates but being "official" thankfully hasn't changed Jace's massive ego or irritability at times and Clary liked it that way.

What she didn't like was a random phone call at about 5 in the morning telling her to meet him at the park. Clary sighed as she stepped out the door. She had moved out of her former house, too many memories, and too many secrets. She didn't think of it as running away, no, her mother's paintings still hung in her room above Luke's bookshop where she took shifts between classes at Tisch. She felt freed, unburdened. It was a new part of her life, fresh and cleansed. Clary felt light as she took a seat on the subway. It was still empty due to the unreasonable hour that she was up at.

Jace…well Jace could never escape his past. Boy was she surprised when Isabelle slammed into his arms and decked him for being so "god darn reckless" as well as including some other colorful language that I am not at liberty to repeat.

His agent life at the Circle was done but his agent life wasn't over. As unhappy as she was with that, she understood. His entire life he has been trained to hide in secret doing jobs. Just as she didn't jump into the spy life, he couldn't jump into the role of a normal boy, knowing that anyone on the street could be a possibly killer. That's why she now make sue Alec is with him on every mission because at least Alec can keep his head…literally and figuratively. His family past was well…tumultuous.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

_Clary smiled as she heard Jace take a deep breath._

_"It's going to be fine." She whispered as she squeezed his hand. They were a bit late on account of Clary's impromptu shower after a grueling day of physical therapy, claiming she's not going to meet Jace's father smelling like George of the Jungle after a dump. _

_"Really you don't have to do this. I don't consider him my father in most ways anyway." _

_"You don't want to do this more than I do Jace, but he's important to you. He was part of raising you and no matter what kind of person he is, I owe him at least an appearance as your…." I sighed. "As your girlfriend." The word rolled off her tongue awkwardly, unsure. _

_"I know-I just," He sighed, "He ruined everything for me, my friendship with the Lightwoods, my reputation…" _

_"He was just doing what he thought was best for you Jace, all parents do that."_

_"He used to hit me," He said flatly, "when he first found out I got a guardianship, he decked me in the face and shoved me against the wall." Clary shivered, remembering Valentine._

_"Ok and so I also owe him a slap in the face." She promptly responded as she slipped on a few rings that Isabelle had given her to "improve her refinery" she joked. _

_The doors opened to a lavish penthouse or it must have been but all that was left were boxes, stacked atop on another. There was a man with stern features glancing at them. He looked exactly like Jace in terms of hair, skin tone and facial structure but his eyes glittered an icy blue as opposed to Jace's warm gold._

_"Jonathan," the man nodded. His gaze completely swept over me as he focused on the painting on the wall. It was a copy of Corner of the Garden at Montgeron by Monet; its vibrant colors almost duplicated the original. "It's a shame we'll have to get rid of that, your mother always did enjoy looking at it, said that it gave her a sense of peace, of nature but also a sense of excitement at the beautiful intricacy of the panting…It's a shame really. I could have given her a garden..." _

_"But maybe the painting isn't just about a garden," Clary piped. "Maybe it's just about capturing a moment, a simple one that shows how beautiful and intricate a second or a season can be." He raised his eyebrows._

_"Yes of course, it's such a shame we're giving it away to a collector in Paris."_

_"We're not giving it away Mom's favorite painting so it can rot in some old geezer's attic." _

_"Jace, it's merely a copy. A few thousand dollars will easily get you another one."_

_"Does memory and value have no sense to you? That belonged o my mother and-and as her heir I am entitled to it. You are not in a place to make decision, especially when you can't even spare the few thousand dollars to get another one." _

_That was true, when the Circle was disbanded after the incident several months ago, lots of politician, businesses went down under. Of course there are people still going on about the system of the Circle but their numbers are decreasing as we speak. Stephan Herondale was one of those unlucky investors who went under, and since Jace inherited all of Celine's passions and estates, including the Herondale manor in upstate New York, he was just living off of Jace now. _

_"Whatever, I don't have time for his. We're leaving to Switzerland in a few hours. Pack your things Jace." He pointed to me, "Put the painting in the separate box in the parlor." It took me a few seconds to realize what he meant. Suddenly the dismissive glance, the cold tone, he thought Clary was the maid and Jace realized it too as he grabbed her hand._

_"Stephan," He said firmly, "This is my girlfriend, Clary Fray." _

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

The visit ended with screaming and fighting, evidently Jace has had enough of his father's bull. In the end, Jace had tossed him a credit card telling him to "go away, far away and never come back." He had taken it without protest and when we came back a few days later to let the real estate agent come and see the place, everything was gone except for the single painting which is now hanging proudly in Jace's small apartment in the Lower East Side where it all started.

There was a ding in her pocket as Clary pulled out her phone, exiting the station.

"Taki's in a few hours?" she grinned. Simon had officially retired from computer hacker/searcher claiming that his fingers were going to get arthritis by the time he's twenty.

"What are you doing up?" She typed back.

"Isabelle, pancake scratch." Clary chuckled, she was just as persistent as ever.

The gate was closed when she got there but the entrance was low enough for me to awkwardly scale over. She could see him, sitting on top of the monkey bars. He saw her and gestured for me to join him. She closed my eyes as she started on hand on top of the other rung by rung.

"You can do this Nancy," Clary smiled slightly at the nickname, "Just don't look down. Don't think about how far you have to climb, just climb…you're almost there."

She felt relieved to feel the stretch of her abdominal muscles without the sharp pain. Clary could feel him shifting as he reached down and helped her up. She collapsed into his chest as he positioned himself so that he was holding her.

"Why did you all me here?" She murmured as she watched the fiery pink and orange sky slowly turn blue as a sign of a new day.

"You need a favorite time and look at this, a new day, a new slate, new opportunities and possibilities."

"Not everything is new." She tangled her fingers in his as she smiled at him, "I like some things just the way they are." He gently lifted her head and their lips met. Just as every other time, she could feel the warmth spread throughout her body as her other hand tangled into his soft hair and her hand squeezed his gently. He pushed the small of her back closer to him. She could feel every muscle, every tendon in his body straining as he pushed her mouth against his. He pulled back and stared into her eyes, leaning his forehead against hers. Three words, so many ways to say it, so many ways to show it, so many problems over it but sometimes, just a look is enough.

She blushed as she glanced up at the sunset.

"Simon invited us to Taki's." Clary said as she observed the just emerging business men walking to work. She could feel the rumbles of Jace's chuckles.

"Isabelle's cooking again?"

"Yep."

"Let's save the poor kid before she drowns him in syrup." He helped me off and as she jumped down he didn't release her hand. They walked to Taki's to meet their friends in the rhythm of New York's never sleeping, never ending rush. It's wrong to say that this is the end or the beginning because is there really an end to life? An end to love? When does life start? When does love start? There is no beginning and no end for these two infinite circles. There is only life and now, Clary and Jace were living it, together.

THE END

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

**Hey reader, for the last time in this story! It's finished, finally. Again one last shout out to everyone who read and reviewed and followed up on this story. This was an amazing experience to have other people reading my work, thank you all. I will be starting a new project soon, I already have the idea in mind and it will take place in the shadow hunter world so it will not be all human, sorry fans of those kinds of stories but I'm going to break away from my comfort zone for a while. I hope to see you all in my next story and following works. It was an awesome experience and I will miss Nancy and Agent Herondale = (but there will be more to the epics of Jace and Clary and I hope to entertain you with them.**


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey reader! Ok so I know this ended but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. So enjoy the second epilogue of Anything He Can Handle as it is set very later in their lives. _

Epilogue 

He was back. This time, he wasn't a cocky, naïve little boy that they could push around. He was so much stronger than that now. He stood in the midst of the crowd, squeezing Clary's hand as they both looked on. For him, she was the root of everything.

She was able to put up with his mood swings, his dangerous missions and late night hours and in turn he put up with her temper tantrums, her frantic worry and her anger at his job. They were not in any way a perfect couple but they were a loving one.

It had been years since the entire ordeal with Valentine. Right after Clary loved him and still does but…hr trust was shaky and he couldn't blame her. Whose wouldn't be after you found out the guy you've been dating was a secret agent. He had never really understood the value of trust, probably because he had worked alone most of the time.

Trust was not needed to get the job done, confidence? Yes. But trust was pointless…at least he had thought. He understood Clary's feelings but they hurt. It had taken a lot to earn it back, like piecing together a shatter mirror; each move had to be handled with care. He had finally earned it back when he sat with her on the monkey bars, where it had all started.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

He had fumbled with the box with his clumsy fingers, cursing himself for his lack of eloquence. The ring had dropped onto the rubber before he had even gotten a chance to ask. Clary stared at it for a long time in disbelief. He swallowed.

"Clary Fray? I love you now and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then. Will you marry me?" She placed her hand on her throat.

"Wow…"She breathed," you're not really the traditional type of guy are you?" That threw him off track, as Clary always did. "Hmm…I've always entertained the idea of you bending down on one knee to me…"She sighed wistfully. Jace smirked wickedly.

She was sitting on the edge of the bar, swinging her legs over the side. He gently gave her a push. She shrieked as she fell, to her feet thankfully and Jace gracefully jumped after her. He snatched the ring from the ground and bent down on one knee.

"Clary Fray, here I am fulfilling your dream and all I want is an answer. Will you marry me?" She smiled and dove in for a kiss.

"Yes." She murmured against his lips, "Yes, always yes."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

His father hadn't even tried to contact him from Switzerland. It was from an employee that he learned that his father had died- alcohol poisoning. The irony was not lost upon him as he had never really drunk at home.

The sorrow hit him a few days later, not at his death but…at the loss of something else. His life was wasted, he had never really cared about Jace, taken advantage of my mother and yet…he felt obliged to ship his body back and attend his funeral. Jace had felt…sympathy. Sympathy for what kind of man he had become letting the Circle dictate his life. That was when Jace chose to be taken off the field.

Clary had been thrilled of course, no more staying up late worrying if Jace was to come back alive but she was also sorry, sorry for the loss of my way of life. Silly girl, she was his life now. Clary mattered more than his job.

Jace couldn't break away from the family business completely, he was now one of the directors of the Clave, protecting the innocent rather than punishing the guilty. Clary was now an art curator at the Guggenheim museum.

Jace looked at the building that had held his teenage years, the represented so much. The oppression he faced with Valentine and his father, his rise as an agent. But it also represented Clary, the case that had led him to her, which was why he could never truly hate the Circle; it had brought his life to where it was today. Clary squeezed his hand and Jace looked down.

"Do you need to sit?" Clary rolled her eyes.

"5 moths Jace, just a few minutes won't kill me besides I'm here." She smiled at him. He took a breath, glancing at her protruding stomach. He could hardly believe it when she told him. As Clary put it he "stared into space like an idiot". He smiled as he gently touched her stomach feeling his son kick.

"Are you ready?" She murmured.

"Yes." He was ready for anything fate threw at them as long as he had Clary and now, his son. He was Jace Herondale, expert field agent, director of the Clave, husband and soon to be father.

There was a beep and a loud crash as the dynamite exploded. The steel structure swayed, with no support and came crashing down, the beams collapsing as story after story fell upon each other. The explosion had created dust to blow out and soon the building that had held so many memories, was nothing but a pile of broken materials and dust. He smiled as he held Clary's hand moving with the crowd.

He felt a sense of elation and excitement at what lay ahead. His past was over and now it was time to look to the future, he could handle anything.

**Please review! Did their life turn out well for them? What do you think? **


End file.
